Hey Whiskey
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when the Princess comes back to town? Will history repeat itself or will Live take a different path to her future? This is a rewrite. I loved writing this story but decided to change it up and republish. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Growing up in Charming you fell into two categories. The first of people are the rich ones that live in the higher part of town. The second category of people are the ones that are considered family to SAMCRO. I fall into that second category. My name is Olivia Munson and my father is Bobby 'Elvis' Munson. Growing up in the club, I had two best friends. Jax Teller and Opie Winston. The three of us were inseparable. That is until they found Tara and Donna. Tara and Jax were hot and heavy until we all graduated high school. She left Charming to go to college to be this neonatal surgeon. Although when she left, she broke Jackson's heart, I still understood why she left and I think after a while, he did too. Opie, however, started seeing Donna and after high school they got married. I stood in as maid of honor but after a few years, he wanted to start having kids and she didn't and they eventually divorced. After Donna and Tara were gone, they both buried themselves in croweaters while I was forced to just sit back and watch. I hated seeing my two best friends with broken hearts but it broke my heart more seeing them with all the wrong women. I finally left Charming myself to go to college. The only way Daddy would let me go to college was if I went to Tacoma so that the guys from SAMTAC could keep an eye on me. I reluctantly agreed and finally got my degree in Psychology. I finally decided it was time to move back home.

Pulling onto the TM lot, everything looked the same as it did when I left four years ago. Walking over to the office I walked to the door and saw Gemma sitting at the desk and couldn't help but mess with her. "Doesn't anyone work around here?" I asked and she took her glasses off and turned to me "Who the hell do you…" she said before she realized who I was. "Oh shit! Olivia! Hey baby. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Hey Aunt Gem. My dad around?" I asked. "Yeah, he's in the clubhouse with the guys. Let's head over." she tells me. "Good. I missed you guys." I tell her as we head in the door. Walking into the clubhouse I see all of my favorite Uncles and then I see the man I am looking for. Walking up behind Bobby Elvis I tap him on the shoulder and when he turns around, with wide eyes, "Holy shit! Livvy. What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulls me into one of his famous bear hugs that I missed so much. "Hi Daddy. I decided to come home." I tell him as he puts me down. "Where are you staying?" he asked as the rest of the guys make their way over. "I was going to stay at the hotel until I could find a place." I said. "No you won't. I'll get one of the dorms ready for you and you stay as long as you need to." Gemma says as she walks back to the hallway. Each member walks up and greets me. "Hey Lassie. Welcome home." Chibs says. "Welcome home sweetheart" Clay says as he hugs me. Tig, Happy and even Kozik and Juice greet me with hugs. "Where's Jax and Ope?" I asked. "They should be here shortly." Clay said.

Sitting at the bar, having drinks with the guys and catching up, the doors open up and Jax walks in. Walking up, he sees me and pulls me into a hug. "Liv. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm home. I'm staying in one of the dorms until I can find a place. I also got a new job as the new counselor at the elementary school. Where's Ope?" I asked. "He's outside. Should be inside in a minute." he tells me as he pulls me into another hug. All of a sudden, in walks the man I wanted to see. Running to him, I jump up and have my arms and legs wrapped around him before he realized who I am. "Liv?" he asked surprised. I whispered in his ear, "I missed you Giant." tightening his hold on me he whispers back, "I missed you too Bitty." Setting me down, we look at each other and all of those old feelings came back. I have loved Opie since I was five years old. Back when we were in school, it was always the four of us. Me, Tara, Jax and Opie. It was always supposed to be us against the world, or so to speak.

"You two wanna get a room?" Jax asked and I glared at him. I start to walk over to the bar and Opie follows me over. Standing behind me, he puts his hand on my waist and out of habit, I lean back into him. Just like old times. "Looks like our old gang is back together." Jax says. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Tara is back in town too." Jax tells me. "Really? Where is she?" I asked. "She's working at St Thomas. She's actually the one that operated on my son." he tells me and my eyes go wide. "Son? Holy shit, Jax." I say. "I'm actually heading over if you want to meet your nephew." he says. "Hell yeah." I say. I tell everyone bye and head out the door but as I walk outside, Opie follows me out and grabs my hand. "Ride with me." he says and I just smile. Just like old times.

Walking into St Thomas, the three of us walk into a small room with the incubator and I get my first sight at my new nephew, Abel. God is he is so little. Walking over, I put my hand on top of the glass and just look at him. I wipe the tear that falls from my eyes and I feel an arm wrap around my waist. "Our nephew is a tough little punk ain't he?" Opie asked. "Yeah. He is." I whisper. I look up at Jax and he is smiling, looking from me to Ope. I just roll my eyes. Walking out of the room, Jax sees Tara and she walks over. She looks up and sees me and her eyes get wide. "Olivia? When did you get here?" she asked as she hugs me. "Hey T. Just got back today. Figured it was time to come home." I say, smiling.

Tara promised to catch up with me later and we head back to the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, I walk to the bar and grab a beer and Opie, Jax, my dad and I start playing pool and catching up. I caught myself laughing for the first time in a long time, really laughing. "So are you ready for the welcome home party tonight?" Daddy asked. "Daddy, there's a party every Friday night. Not just because I am coming home." I say and start laughing. "But yeah, I am ready." I tell him. "So, you with me tonight?" he asked. "I have my own room here Ope. But maybe you're with me?" I asked hopeful and he pulls me in and places a soft kiss to my lips before saying "Always." God it feels so good to be home. I missed my Giant so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In my dorm room, I start to get ready. Putting on my black skinny jeans, hot pink tank top and black heeled booties. My makeup was perfectly done and my hair in a messy bun. Walking out to the bar, one of the hang arounds walked over and took my hand and said "Come on. Let's have some fun." Pulling my hand from his I told him "I'm not a croweater." Before anything else could be said, Daddy walked over and told him, "Get out of here and don't come back. You touch my kid again, i'll shoot you myself." The hang around took off and I asked my dad, "Where's Opie?" Putting his arm around me, "He's here somewhere." Walking outside, I see Opie standing over by the boxing ring with a skinny blonde with his tongue down her throat. Pulling away from my dad I say, "I think I am going to get out of here for a while." Seeing what I saw, he kisses me and tells me to be careful.

Taking off to my car, Piney sees me and stops me, "Where are you going Sweetheart?" he asked. "I need to get out of here Pop. I'll be back later." I tell him and get in my car. Pulling off the lot, I let the tears fall. Driving the the house that I know so well, I pull in the driveway. Knocking on the door, I see the one person that will understand. "Olivia? What's wrong?" Tara asked me as she pulls me inside. "I should never have come home." I tell her. "Talk to me, Liv. What happened?" she asked. "I have only been back a day and things are fucked up. I fell for it again." I tell her. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "It seemed like as soon as I saw Opie again things just fell back to the way they used to be. Me and Opie have been almost attached at the hip and I thought that, maybe, we could go back to the old us but then I come out of my dorm for the party and he has his tongue down some blonde bitch's throat." I tell her. "Oh, Lyla." she tells me. "Who?" I asked. "One of Luanne's porn whores. I knew that he was running security for her but I didn't know anything was going on. You two looked like you were back together when I saw you at the hospital." she says. "I know. I thought so too. But I guess I was wrong. I shouldn't have come home." I tell her as the tears fall harder. "Look, just stay here tonight and you can head to the clubhouse tomorrow and get your things. You can stay here with me until you decide what you want to do." she tells me. "Thanks T." I tell her.

The next morning, I get up and head back to the clubhouse. I start packing up what little I have unpacked, when my Dad walks into my dorm. "Leaving already?" he asked. "Just moving my things to Tara's. She has an extra room that she offered me." I tell him, not looking up. "I know what you saw. He's not with her." he tells me. "Well, he's not with me either. I already was turned away because he fell for Donna. I won't fall for it again. I can't stay here, Daddy. I'll be at Tara's if you need me. I don't want him knowing where I am." I tell him and he nods his understanding.

Taking the last of my things to my car, Opie walks over. "Livie, where are you going?" he asked confused. "I'm, uh, staying with a friend." I tell him, refusing to look at him. "What happened to you last night?" he asked as he tried to pull me to him. I pulled away and said, "I went to see a friend." Getting into my car, I roll the window down and as I go to leave I look at him and tell him, "Tell Lyla I said hello." He looked at me and I could tell he knew what I was talking about. Pulling out of the lot, I refuse to cry over Opie Winston again.

Getting my things unpacked at Tara's house, my phone starts blowing up. There are messages from Opie and Jax both. I didn't even read the ones from Opie. I don't care what he has to say but I opened the one from Jax.

 _J: Where are you?_

 _L: Don't worry. I am safe._

 _J: What happened? Opie is losing his mind trying to find you._

 _L: Tell him to stop. I saw him with Lyla with his tongue down her throat after talking to me about spending the night with me. I can't play second fiddle again. I won't._

 _J: He's not with Lyla._

 _L: Yeah and he wasn't with Donna either and we see how well that worked out. Just leave me alone and don't have Juice track me. I'm safe. I promise._

 _J: Just check in with me so I know you are okay._

 _L: I will. Just please tell him to leave me alone please._

I turned my phone off because I know he will have Juice track it. An hour later, there is a knock at the door and Tara let's Jax in, followed by Opie. "Really, Jax?" I say, pissed off. "I didn't have Juice track you." he tells me. "I told him. You need to talk to Opie." Tara tells me and I just glare at her. "Fine. Talk." I tell him. Tara and Jax leave the room. Opie walks towards me and I start backing up. "You can talk from over there. You have five minutes." I tell him crossing my arms under my chest. "I'm not with Lyla." he started. "Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me. But that wasn't what it looked like to me. Just go, Opie." Not before I tell you everything." he started. Nodding for him to continue, I still won't look at him. "I'm not with her. We started talking a little while back but I decided that she was not what I wanted. When she showed up last night, she kissed me. I pushed her away and told her that I didn't want her. I don't. I want you, Liv. Look at my wrist." he tells me, showing me his wrist. "That is your name on my wrist. My Bitty. Just like mine is on your wrist. Do you remember what I told you when we got these?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "I told you that I would never let someone come between us again, that you are mine and I am yours. Always. I meant that then and I mean it now." he tells me as he finally pulls me to him without me fighting. "I love you Olivia. You and only you." he tells me and I let myself lean against him. "I love you too Opie." I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Opie and I talked a little more and I told him that I wasn't giving in. "Ope, I can't just give in with you. I won't let myself get hurt again." I tell him. Taking my hand in his, he kisses my knuckles and I feel tears coming to my eyes again. "Ope. Just give me some time, okay." I say and he nods his agreement. "I'll give you some time but I'm not giving up on you." he tells me. He gets up to leave and I walk him to the door. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Bitty." Touching his face I say "I love you too Giant."

Tara comes home from work and brings out the bottle of Jack. "Okay. Time to get drunk and hash this shit out." she tells me. "Bring it on." I tell her filling both shot glasses. "Do you remember when we would all go up to the cabin?" she asked. "Yeah, just the four of us. We'd get high and drunk and it always ended with you in bed with Jax and me in bed with Ope. You know I lost my virginity to that asshole? Two weeks later he showed up at the clubhouse with Donna on the back of his bike. Remind me why I fell for him again?" I say. "Honey, I walked in on Jax cheating on me with Lyla's friend Ima. But we worked it out." she told me. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah, I got even. Went to a wrap party for Cara Cara and she walked in seeing Jax fucking me on the bathroom counter." she said. I burst out laughing. "Oh my God I would have paid good money to see that shit. Well, not you and Jax but seeing her face." I said laughing, really feeling my buzz. "It was priceless. A few days later, Gemma took me to the studio for target practice and we used her car as a target." she said. "God bless Gemma huh?" I asked. We sat there and drank a little more and were really quiet. "I need more Jack." I say, getting up and heading to the liquor cabinet for another bottle. We spent the rest of the night, drinking and talking more. "You love him?" she asked. "Tara, I have loved him since I was five years old. But after him ditching me for Donna, who was skinnier than me and prettier than me, now to see him with that skinny bitch, I can't let myself fall for his shit again." I tell her before the dam burst and I feel the tears pouring down my face and Tara pulls me to her.

Waking up the next morning, I have a horrible hangover. Getting up and walking to the kitchen for coffee, my dad is sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning Daddy." I say kissing his cheek. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine Daddy." I tell him, clearly lying. "Bull shit. Talk to me." he tells me. I was always able to talk to my dad about anything. "I just can't do it anymore. I love him Daddy but the last time I got close to him, he ditched me for Donna. And now I find myself back there again but this time it's a fucking porn slut." I tell him. "Baby, he loves you. She has shown up at the clubhouse looking for him and he keeps sending her away." he tells me. "Daddy, tell him, if she wants him, to go for it. I'm not coming around there for a while. I need to get settled and ready to start my new job so he has his life." I tell him as I fight the tears coming to my eyes. Daddy gets up and walks over to me, "Just think about it before you write him off." he says and I nod my head.

Two weeks have gone by and the only ones I have spoken to are Tara, Daddy and Jax when he comes over. I don't ask about Opie and no one mentions him. Walking out to my car to get something to eat, I see Opie sitting on his bike in the driveway. "What are you doing here?" I asked, walking to my car. "I thought we could talk." he says. "Look, I love you Ope. I always have and always will but I can't be second anymore. I can't let myself be that vulnerable again. I won't get hurt again." I tell him. Getting mad, he almost yells, "You think I'll hurt you again? You think I don't regret letting you go the last time?" I look down at my hands and he continues. "You are the only one that I think about. The only one that I want. Please, just give us a chance. Jax, Tara and I are going to the cabin this weekend. Come with us. Ride up with me and spend the weekend. Just be with me and give it a chance. If after the weekend is up, you still don't want to be with me, I will leave you alone. But if, after the weekend is over, you see that we can make this work, you agree to give this a shot to see where it goes." he tells me. "Opie." I say and he cuts me off. "Yes or no. It's a simple request." he says. "Okay. But Opie, if I don't change my mind, you have to let me go. Understood?" I asked. "Understood but you have to give it an honest shot." he says. "Understood." I say before he kisses my cheek and leaves leaving me to wonder what the hell I am getting myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up, it's Friday morning and we have a three day weekend. So, for the next three days, I am 'with' Opie. Getting up and getting my shower before waking Tara up, we get our things packed and wait for the guys to pick us up. An hour later, the guys are here and we head outside to head up to the cabin. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tara asked. "It's fine, Tara. We made a deal. If he can't change my mind this weekend, he leaves me alone." I tell her. Getting onto the back of Opie's bike, he pats my thigh and pulls my arms tighter around him. Pulling out of the driveway, we head on the hour trip to the cabin.

Pulling up, it feels like old times already. Getting off the bike, we head inside and put our things in the bedrooms. Tara and Jax in one and me and Opie in the other, just like old times. We walk down to the streams and halfway back, Opie tells me to get on his back and he carries me the rest of the way back. It has started getting dark so the guys put the steaks on the grill while Tara and I finish the rest of dinner. After we eat, we take our beers and head out to the fire pit and sit around talking. Opie puts his arm around me and I snuggle into his side like I used to. I really am trying to actually give him a shot and make an effort but the weekend is still young. After a while, Tara and Jax call it a night and it's just me and Opie sitting there. I shiver a little and he gets up from his chair and gets one of the sleeping bags that was in the trunk on the porch. Pulling me onto his lap, he covers us up and asked "That better?" Leaning into him I tell him "Yeah. It is. Thanks." We sat in silence for a while until he spoke again. "Thank you for agreeing to this." he says. "Opie, this is as much for me as it is for you. I need to know if this stands a chance before I make my decision." I tell him. Tilting my face towards his, he softly kisses me. The kiss deepens as he lays the deck chair back so that we are laying down. Rolling over so that he is on top of me, he starts to caress my body but doesn't try to undress me. Pulling away from the kiss, he says, "I love you Bitty." I smile softly and say "I love you too Giant but I don't know if it's a good idea to push this farther." Kissing me softly again, he says, "We will take this at whatever pace you want. I just want to be with you."

After a while, we put the fire out and head to bed. Laying in bed, he pulls me into his side and I fall asleep with my head on his chest. Waking up the next morning, the bed is empty and I hear him in the main room and it sounds like he is on the phone. "Hey...no, I'm, uh, out with Jax and Tara...Yeah, I'll be back in a couple of days...Yeah." he says before ending the call. Turning around, he sees me standing there. "Who was that?" I asked. "Uh, no one." he says but won't look at me. "That was Lyla wasn't it?" I asked. He doesn't answer, just runs his hand down his face. "Liv…" he starts. "No. Don't." I say before walking back to the bedroom and getting my things together. "Liv, don't leave." he says. "Get away from me." I tell him before pushing past him. Walking out onto the front porch, I look at Jax. "Can you take me home? Please?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. Everything okay?" he asked. "No." I tell him. Tara comes over to me and says "I'll be home as soon as I can." I smile sadly and say "Have fun. I'll see you Monday." She nods and hugs me and I get on the back of Jax's bike and we head back to Charming.

Pulling into the driveway at Tara's house, I get off the bike and Jax pulls me to him and wipes the tears that have fallen off of my face. "I'm sorry Darlin." he tells me. "It's not your fault. Can't believe I fell for that shit again. Just please keep him away from me. Tell Tara I'm going to hide out for a while but I'll check in with her." I say. "Where are you going?" he asked. "She'll know where I am. But I don't want anyone else to know. I'll call Daddy and let him know where to find me. I'll be safe." I tell him. "Let me know if you need anything." he tells me. "Thanks Jax. Take care of our girl, okay?" I asked. He nods and drives off.

I get into my car with my bag that I had packed for the weekend and head to the one place that I know no one will find me. I drive thirty minutes to the small house off the hidden dirt road. Pulling up to the house, I get out and unlock the door. This little house, I bought a long time ago as a getaway for me when I just needed to get away from everyone. Only ones that know about this place are me, Tara and Daddy. Picking up my phone, I call my Daddy. "Hey baby girl. How's the cabin?" he asked. Through fresh tears I say "Daddy." I hear him sigh. "Where are you?" he asked. "My place." I tell him. "Stay there. Do you need me to come to you?" he asked. "No, just wanted to let you know where I was. I don't know how long I will be here but I'll check in. Please don't tell anyone where I am." I say. "Alright but call me if you need me and I'll be out there as soon as possible." he tells me. "I will Daddy. I love you." I tell him. "I love you to Princess."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jax makes it back to the cabin and Opie and Tara are sitting outside. As Jax gets off his bike, Opie walks off the porch and before he can say anything, Jax punches him. "You stupid fuck. You know she's gonna run again. You just can't stop fucking with her." Jax seethes. Tara runs off the porch and in front of Jax. "Where is she?" Tara asked. "She wouldn't tell me. Said you would know where she went." he tells her still looking at Opie. "Shit." Tara says and takes her phone out. Calling Bobby, he answers on the first ring. "You heard from Liv?" Tara asked Bobby. "Yeah. She told me where she is. What the fuck happened, Tara? She won't tell me shit." Bobby asked. "Opie happened." was all Tara said and Bobby sighed. "I'll go to her as soon as I can." Tara says and ends the call. "Jax, I need to be with her. If she's where I think she is, that's not a good thing." she tells him. Heading inside, they all pack their things and head back to Charming.

Getting back to Tara's, she throws her bag in the backseat of her Cutless and turns to Jax. "I'll follow you there." he says. "No, you won't. She doesn't want anyone knowing where this place is for a reason. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on." she tells him. Kissing her softly, still glaring at Opie, he releases her and him and Opie head to the clubhouse and Tara heads to my house.

Jax and Opie pull onto the lot at TM and as soon as Jax is off his bike, he storms into the clubhouse and to the dorm, slamming the door as he does. The room gets quiet and Opie sees Bobby glaring at him. "What's up brother?" Happy asked Bobby. "Fucker hurt Liv. Again. She's in hiding again." Bobby says. Happy, knowing how I am and that if I am hiding then it's bad, walks over to Opie and says "You hurt her?" Happy seethes. "I didn't touch her." Opie says. "But you still hurt her?" Happy asked again and Opie nodded. "In. The. Fucking. Ring." Happy says through gritted teeth. Happy took care of me while I was in Tacoma until he patched Redwood.

Happy walks out to the ring with Opie behind him. Happy hands Bobby his rings and kutte and Bobby starts wrapping his hands. Juice is on the other side doing the same to Opie. They get into the ring and before anything can be said, Happy wails on Opie. He barely fights back. Lyla pulls onto the lot and seeing Opie in the ring with Happy, she runs over, "What's going on?" she asked worriedly. "Nothing you need to worry about." Bobby tells her and walks away. She looks at him shocked and she walks to Juice. "What are they fighting about?" she asked. Without looking at her Juice says simply, "He hurt Liv." She looks at him shocked. "Who the fuck is Liv and why does she fucking matter?" she asked, getting pissed that this was over another chick. He snaps his head to her and says, angrily "She's Bobby's kid and he won't leave her the fuck alone." He hands her Opie's things and storms into the clubhouse.

Once the fight is broken up and they exit the ring, Happy goes into the clubhouse to get his things from Bobby. Walking in, he sees Bobby at the bar and Juice beside him. Opie comes in after and Lyla is hanging all over him and he's not pushing her off. Juice gets pissed off more and goes to his dorm. Tracking Liv's phone, he gets the address and enters it into his GPS on his phone and heads out to the main room. Walking over to Bobby, he says "I'll be back later. Call me if you need me." Bobby nods and Juice walks out to his bike, headed to the address in his phone.

Tara is at the little house with me and we are sitting on the couch. Jack Daniels in hand and I refuse to say anything. Tara is keeping a close eye on me and we both tense when we hear a bike pull up. "Stay here. It's probably your Dad." she tells me and I nod. She opens the door and we see Juice standing there. He looks at me with a sad look on his face. "Juice?" I asked. "How'd you find me?" I asked. "I tracked your phone." he tells me. Sighing, I look at Tara and nod that it's okay. He walks over to me as I stand up and he pulls me to him and hugs me. "I'm okay Juice." I tell him. He pulls away and kisses me on the cheek. Now, this isn't anything he hasn't done before but I see something else in his eyes. "You deserve better than that shit." I pull away from him and say "I won't be making that mistake again." I sit down on the couch with him and Tara and start drinking again.

An hour later, Jax calls Tara to check on me. "She's okay. I'll be heading home in a few if you want to meet me there." she tells him. "You aren't leaving her alone." Jax tells her. Tara looks at me laying against Juice's shoulder, and says "She's not." he sighs and says "Okay. Be careful." She ends the call and says, "That was Jax. I'm gonna head home. You need me, you call." I nod and say "Thanks T. I'll be back in a few days. I just need time to deal with this shit." She nods and looks at Juice. "Let Jax know I won't be there for a few days. I'll stay here with her." he says and she nods before heading out the door.

Juice and I sit there alone for awhile before he spoke. "Happy took him to the ring." he says softly. I sit up and look at him shocked. "What? Seriously?" I say. I pick up the bottle and take another long pull from it. "Yeah. He did." he said. "You and Happy are close?" he asked. "When I was in college, before he patched Redwood, he was kinda like my Jax for up there. He was more or less a big brother to me. Made sure no one messed with me and made sure I stayed on track." I tell him. "Oh. Good." he says. I look at him and he just looks at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." he says shyly and looks back down where I have my hand on his arm. "Talk to me Juice." I say, turning his head to look at me. "I like you. I know you are still upset about Opie and I get it but I like you. I always have. I'll be your friend as long as you want but if you ever decide you want something with someone, I'd like a chance." he tells me softly. I lift his arm and put it around me and say "I kinda like you too but let me deal with this Opie shit and we'll talk. Promise." I tell him. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

I finished off one bottle of Jack and had started on another when my eyes started to get heavy. Juice takes the bottle from me and puts it on the coffee table. Picking me up, he carries me to the bedroom and puts me in bed. Pulling the covers over me, he leans down and kisses the top of my head and whispers "Goodnight Sweetheart." before walking back out to take the guest room for the night while I drift off to sleep thinking about Opie and Juice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, my head is pounding and I run to the bathroom sick. After emptying my stomach which seemed to be all Jack, I brush my teeth and head out to the living room. Looking over at the kitchen, I see Juice standing there in his jeans and no shirt. I take a minute to look at him. He's nice looking, sweet, and would probably treat me better than that giant asshole. I sit down on the couch and look at the tattoo on my wrist. I need to cover this up. "Juice?" I asked. He looks over and sees me sitting there. He pours me a cup of coffee and as he brings it to me he says "Yeah?" I look back at my wrist as he puts my coffee on the table in front of me. "Can you call Happy? I need him to cover this up." I ask. "Yeah. I'll call him now. I'm making breakfast. You need to eat." he tells me and I nod. Getting up, I go to the shower and once I'm out, I walk back to the kitchen and Juice puts a plate of food in front of me and more coffee. "I called Hap. He'll be here in about an hour. I texted him the address." he tells me. "Thanks." I say as I slowly start eating. "Thanks for this. And for staying." I tell him. He just kisses the top of my head and starts eating his breakfast.

An hour later, the kitchen is cleaned up and there's a knock at the door. Juice answers and let's Happy in and in his hands is his tattoo kit. "Hey little girl." he says, hugging me. "Hey Hap." I say. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Juice is hanging with me and taking care of me." I tell him and he nods his thanks to Juice who just nods back. "Why did I need to bring my kit?" he asked. I hold out my wrist and say "I need this covered up. It's time to put my mistakes behind me." I tell him. Happy nods his understanding and we go to the kitchen table. By the time he's done, I have a small banner over the name Giant and it now says "Princess." I look at it and smile and hug Happy. "Thank you Hap. This is perfect. Instead of being committed to him, I'm committed to myself." I tell him with a sad smile. "Hey Hap?" Juice asked. "Can you hang here for a bit. I need to run to the clubhouse to get some clothes." he says. "Yeah. I got her." he tells me.

Juice leaves but not before he kisses the top of my head and says "I'll be back shortly Princess." I just smile and nod. After hea leaves, Happy looks at me and says "You and Juice?" I shake my head no. "He told me that when I'm ready to start seeing someone again that he'd like a chance but I told him that I needed to get past this shit before I even think about that and he said he understands." I tell him. "Good. He's a good one. Loyal. He'll be good to you." he tells me. "Are you giving me your blessing to be with Juice?" I asked. "When you're ready for it, yeah." he tells me and I smile.

Juice pulls up to the clubhouse and gets off his bike. Walking into the clubhouse, Bobby sees him. Walking over he asks "How is she?" Juice shakes his head. "She drank an entire bottle last night and started another. I am staying with her a few days to make sure she's good." Bobby pats him on the shoulder and says "Thanks brother." before walking away. Opie walks over as Juice is making his way to his dorm. "She okay?" he asked. "Not your concern anymore brother." Juice says and looks over, seeing Lyla glaring, he says "I think your Old Lady needs you." Juice walks to his dorm and Jax knocks on his door. "How's she doing?" Jax asks. "Honestly? I don't know but, Jax, I won't leave her until I know she's good. Even if it means stepping away for awhile." Juice says. "Yeah. Just take care of her. I'll keep you in the loop, just make sure she's okay." Jax says. "Yeah. Just keep that asshole away from her." Juice says and Jax nods.

After Juice gets his things together, he heads back to my house and as he pulls into the driveway, Happy is out on the porch smoking. "How's she doing?" Juice asked. "Grabbed another bottle of Jack and headed to her room. Wouldn't say more than two words once you left. What happened after you got here last night?" Hap asked. "She was already almost an entire bottle in. I made sure she ate this morning but she can't live off just alcohol." Juice says. "I know brother but all we can do is wait until she's ready to talk." Hap says. "Yeah. Opie asked how she was. Fucker's sitting in the God damned clubhouse with the porn slut all over him like nothing fucking happened. Pisses me off." Juice says. "You care about her?" Hap asked, eyeing his brother. "We all do." Juice says. "You care about her?" he asked again. Juice nodded. "Told her that when she's ready I'd like a chance but I would be her friend until then." Juice says. "You have my blessing brother. When she's ready." Hap says before heading to his bike and leaving.

Juice walked into the house and put his bag in the guest room. Walking to my room, he knocks on the door. "Liv?" he called out. I look up as he opens the bedroom door and try to wipe the tears away. He walks over to me and sits on the bed next to me, not touching me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No. But I will be. Eventually." I tell him honestly. "Thank you for being here, Juice." I tell him. "Nowhere else I'd rather be." he tells me. I lay my head on his shoulder and slide my arm under his. I intertwine our fingers and he rubs his thumb over mine and we just sit there. He turns his head and kisses the top of mine before leaning his head against mine.

After a little bit, Juice takes the bottle from me and says "You wanna watch a movie?" I just nod. Taking my head that he's still holding and leads me to the living room. "Sit down, I'll fix us something to eat and then we'll pick out a movie." he tells me and I do as he says. A few minutes later, he comes out with hamburgers and chips and puts on a movie. After we eat, I snuggle into his side and fall asleep watching the movie. I feel him picking me up and carrying me to bed. Tucking me in like he did the night before, he kisses the top of my head and whispers "Goodnight Princess." before closing my door and cleaning up the kitchen before heading to bed himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I have been in hiding for almost a week but after that second night, I stopped drinking. I have spent most of the time there just talking to Juice. He's a really sweet guy and I am so glad he's here. I talk to my Dad and Tara every day and let them know how I am doing. I told them about covering my tattoo up and that I am closing that chapter of my life. It's Friday night and I need to get out of the house. "Juice?" I asked, getting his attention. "Yeah?" he asked. "I'm okay now. You can head back to the clubhouse. I know you want to be there for the party." I tell him. "You wanna come with me? Let everyone see you will be okay?" he asked. "I don't know. He'll be there and most likely so will she." I tell him. "Then hang out with me." he tells me softly. "That's okay. I know the croweaters miss you." I tell him, turning away. He grabs my wrist and says "I don't want them. Come with me." he tells me. I look at him and say "Okay." He smiles and I head to my room to get ready.

It's time to leave and I decided that I want to ride with Juice. "You gonna follow me?" he asked. "I thought that I would ride with you if that's okay?" I asked. He smiles wide and then asks "What about when you get ready to leave?" he asked. "I have my dorm there that I can stay in." I tell him. He nods and we walk out to his bike. I walk to my car and get my spare helmet that I keep with me out and put it on. Getting onto the back of Juice's bike, it feels nice. Not like when I rode with Opie, but still nice. Everytime we would stop at a red light or stop sign, he would pat my leg or my hands that were on his stomach. It was kinda nice.

Pulling onto the lot, the party is already in full swing. I get off the bike and so does he. Walking towards the clubhouse, I see my Dad talking to Tara and Jax. Walking over, with Juice right behind me, my Dad pulls me to him and hugs me. "How you doing Sweetheart?" he asked. "Better, thanks to Juice." I tell him. He nods his thanks to Juice and he nods back. Jax and Tara hug me and then Juice and we are standing there talking. The entire time, Juice either has his hand on the small of my back or around my waist keeping me close to him. It actually feels almost normal. Tara just sees me and smiles while I just shake my head.

"I'm gonna go get another beer. Want one?" I asked Juice. "Yeah. Thanks." he says before kissing my temple. Tara walks with me. "That's new." she tells me. "I told him I just wanted to be friends until I get past this shit with asshole. He's been really good though. He's sweet and Happy gave his blessing." I tell her and she just smiles. "He'll be good for you." she tells me. Walking to the bar, the prospect hands us both two beers each and as we turn to walk out, Lyla comes up to me. "You need to stay away from Opie. He's mine." I just look at Tara and back at Lyla. "Sweetheart. He's all yours." I tell her, walking away. But before I could leave she says "You think you actually matter here?" she asked. I look at Tara and ask "Is she fucking serious?" I turn back to Lyla and hand Tara the beers. Walking over to her I get in her face and say "I will only say this one time so you better listen close. I don't want Opie. I will never want Opie. But I promise that I matter here more than you do. You are just an object to pass the time with but me? I'm God Damned royalty here so you better make sure you know who you're running that dick sucker to before you open it." I tell her. Before anything else can be said, Opie comes over and grabs Lyla. "You better keep your whore away from me." I say before walking outside with Tara. Walking over to Juice, he looks at me worried. "You okay?" he asked as I hand him his beer. "Yeah, Juicey. I'm good." I say before leaning up and kissing his lips softly. He looks at me questioningly and I nod my head yes. Pulling me to him, he kisses the top of my head and I wrap my arms around his waist. Maybe it's time to give Juice a chance.

Later that night, the party is winding down and Juice and I walk into the clubhouse, hand in hand. Opie walks over and asks, "Can we talk?" I look at him and say "Nope." before pulling Juice to the dorms. "Wanna stay with me?" I asked. He smiles and follows me to my room. Walking in, I change into shorts and a grab his shirt that he just took off and climb into bed. He smiles and climbs in with me in just his boxer briefs. Laying my head on his chest I say "I want to take things slow okay?" He tilts my head up and kisses me softly and says "Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laying there with Juice, we start talking. "What happened when you went for beers?" he asked. "I kinda had a revelation." I tell him. Turning so that he was facing me, he looked at me confused. "Lyla came up to me telling me to stay away from Opie. I told her he was all hers. When I went to walk away, she asked if I thought that I actually mattered around here and I had to remind her that I am royalty and matter more here than she ever would but I also said something else and it made me realize that it was time to move on." I say. "What did you say?" he asked. "I told Lyla that I didn't want Opie and would never want him. Juice, I'm okay and it's because of you. From here out, I'm your girl." I tell him. He kisses me softly and smiles into the kiss. Pulling away, he says "I won't make you regret it." I snuggle into his chest and look up at him. Putting my hand on the back of his neck, I pull him closer and kiss him. He deepens the kiss. We spend the next little bit just exploring each other's mouths but he doesn't pressure me for anything else and for that I am grateful.

The next morning, I wake up and Juice is snoring softly next to me with his arms still around me. I slide out of his arms and put on my jeans from the night before and leave his shirt on. Walking out to the kitchen, I see Gemma sitting at the table and I pour a cup of coffee. "Morning Sweetheart." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say. I sit at the table across from her and she says "Juice huh?" I smile, looking at my coffee and say "Yeah." She smiles and says "You wanna tell me what happened?" I look up at her and say "He thought he could have me and her both and I wasn't going to fall for it again. I took off and went to this little house that I own and Juice tracked my phone and found me. He spent the entire week talking to me and taking care of me. He comforted me. He told me that when I was ready that he would like a chance. I finally decided that he was treating me the way that Opie should have and the he was worth the chance." I tell her. "What's this I hear about you putting a girl in her place?" she asked smirking and I know she knows the story. "She asked me if I thought I actually mattered here and I just informed her that she was just a way to pass the time and I was royalty." She smirks more. "What's that on your wrist?" she asked, pointing to my wrist where my new ink was. "I had Happy cover up the tattoo I had. I'm done. I have Juice now and we have Daddy and Happy's blessing. Gemma, he is so good to me." I tell her. "Good baby." she says. I stand and pour Juice a cup before heading to the dorm.

Walking into the dorm, I put the cup on the nightstand and straddle him. Leaning down, I start kissing his chest and working my way up to his neck. He wraps his arms around me and says "I could get used to waking up like this." I laugh and sit up after placing a kiss on his lips. He sits up and leans against the headboard and I reach and hand him his coffee. "Damn, waking up to coffee and my girl. I could definitely get used to this." I kiss him again before trying to get off his lap but he puts his arm around my waist to stop me. He puts his coffee down and pulls me to him. I look into his eyes and I see worry. "What is it?" I asked. He shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "Juice, talk to me. If this is going to work, we need to talk about things." I tell him. Taking a deep breath, he says "I'm just worried that he's going to talk to you and then you are going to go back to him." He looks down at my hands on his chest and takes them into his own. "Juice, look at me." I say. He doesn't so I tilt his head up to look at me. "I'm not going anywhere. You stayed with me. You took care of me when I was drunk. You held me while I cried and never once tried to take advantage of me. You stood by me. You treat me so good Juice and that was before I agreed to give this a chance. I don't care what he does or says, I'm not leaving you for him. That will never happen." I tell him. He looks into my eyes and I kiss his lips and say "I'm all yours Juice." He kisses me and I deepen the kiss. He pulls me as close as he can and I find myself grinding on his lap, feeling his hard member grinding on a very sensitive center. We come up for air and he says "Fuck babe." I laugh a little and move off his lap. Getting up off the bed, he gets up with me. "I'm going to my room to get a shower. Meet you out front?" he asked. "Yeah, but I'm keeping your shirt." I tell him, smiling. Kissing me, he walks out and into his dorm.

I walk out to the bar with his empty coffee cup and sit at the bar next to my Dad. "Morning Sweetheart." he says. "Morning Daddy." I say, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I'm good Daddy. Real good." I say smiling. "Can we talk in private?" I asked him. "Yeah baby." he says and we get up and walk to the chapel since it's closer. "What's up?" he asked. "Well, I need your advice on something. Juice and I were talking this morning and I really like him, Daddy but he's worried that Opie's going to say or do something and I am going to leave him and go back to Opie." I say. "Are you planning on it?" he asked. "Hell no. Juice treats me the way you always said I should be treated. He treats me like I am a Princess Daddy. He's really good to me." I tell him. "Have you told him that?" he asked. "Yeah but how to I show him?" I asked. "Do something for him that you never did for Opie." he says and then it hits me. "Daddy?" I asked. "Yeah baby?" he asked. "Would you be okay with me inviting him to our Christmas tradition?" I asked. He looks at me and smiles wide and says "Yeah. I think that would be okay." he tells me. Before we walk out of the chapel, I tell him, "Oh yeah. I invited Lydia." He looks at me shocked. I guess he didn't think I liked his girlfriend. She might have been a croweater before but she's good to him and to me.

Walking back to the bar, Juice is standing there talking to Tig. I walk over and put my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me immediately and kisses my temple. I give him and Tig a minute to finish their conversation before I asked "Juice, can I talk to you a minute?" He looks at me concerned and nods. We walk outside and to the picnic tables. Sitting on the table, I pull him in front of me, between my legs. I lean up and kiss him softly and say "I have a question for you." He looks at me, waiting on me to continue. "Daddy and I have a Christmas Eve tradition. We spend all day, watching Christmas movies in our pajamas and no one has ever been asked to come. Not even Jax or Opie. But I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" I asked. He looks at me shocked. "Are you sure?" he asked. Kissing his again, I say "I'm sure. You're important to me Juice and I want to include you in all the special things that we do. I want this to work." I tell him. He smiles wide and tells me "I would love you Princess." I pull him to me and we start kissing softly and he deepens it before my Dad walks over. "I take it he's joining us?" he asked. "Yeah." I say and lay my head on Juice's chest. Lydia walks over and says "Thanks for inviting me Doll. That means a lot." she tells me and I smile. Juice looks at me and I say "I only invited the ones that are the most important to me." We stand around talking for a few before Juice and Daddy have to leave. "You want to wait for me here or me meet you at your place?" Juice asked. "I'll wait here and we can ride over together." I tell him. He pulls me close and kisses me and I whisper "Be safe." he nods and kisses me one more time before heading over to his bike to leave. Lydia puts her arm around me and says "So, now what?" I smile and say "Let's plan out the food and movies for Christmas." I tell her. We walk into the clubhouse and sit at a table with notepads and pens and start planning.

Four hours later, the guys come back in and Lydia goes to my Dad and I go to Juice. Juice picks me up and kisses me before putting me down and putting his arm around my shoulder and we start walking towards the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, I see Opie and he's glaring at me. I roll my eyes and turn back to Juice. "Ready to head home?" I asked. Juice looks at me and smiles and says "Yeah babe." I hug Lydia and my Dad and we walk out the door and to his bike heading back to my house to spend more time together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Juice and I are back at the clubhouse. Jax walks over and says "Hey sis. Can we talk?" I nod. This is the first time that we have been alone to talk since the day I left the cabin. Walking into Jax's dorm, I sit in the desk chair and he sits on the bed. Looking at me, he says "You look happy." I smile and say "I am. Believe it or not." He looks at me for another minute and says "So, you and Juice, huh?" I laugh and say "Yeah. Me and Juice. Jax, he took care of me. He treats me good and he was there when I needed him. I know you, Tara and Daddy kept tabs on me and worried about me and I love you all for it but he was the one that held me when I cried and took care of me when I was drunk. All he asked for was a chance when I was ready and I'm giving it to him." I tell him. He smiles and asks "Are you serious about him?" I look at him and it hits me why he is asking. "Jax, I'm not using him to pass the time. I really like Juice." He smirks and says "You do huh?" Deciding to prove it to him I say "I invited him to Christmas." He looks at me and his smirk falls and he shows nothing but shock. "Wait. I'm your brother and I've never been invited." he says almost hurt. "I wanted to show him that I'm serious about him. Did you know he's worried I'll leave him for Opie?" I asked. "No." he says. "I just want to show him that I am in this and not going anywhere." I tell Jax. He smiles and says "Well, I give it a month." he says. I look at him, almost pissed and say "Until what?" He smirks and says "Until you have a crow." I smile and just shake my head, laughing.

Walking out to the main room, I walk over to Juice and right into his arms. He kisses my temple and whispers "Everything okay?" I look up at him and say "Never better Juicey." He leans down and kisses me softly. The next day is Christmas Eve and Lydia comes over and asks, "What time will you be getting to your Dad's?" Juice looks at me too and I say "We will be there about ten. Did you get the movies?" I asked. "Yeah and food's already there. All we have to do is heat it up when we need it." she tells me. "Good. See you in the morning." I tell her and she hugs me before leaving. "Ready to head home?" I asked. "Yeah Princess. Let's head home." he says and my smile gets bigger.

We get to my house and walk inside. Walking into the living room, he sits down on the couch and I tell him "I'm going to change into something comfortable." He smiles and I head to my room. I had been thinking about things and it's been so long since I have been with someone. I had been thinking lately what it would be like to be with Juice. He already sleeps in my bed every night. Walking out to the living room in one of his SAMCRO shirts that I stole and a pair of my boyshort panties, I sit next to him and he pulls me into his side. We are watching some tv show and I lean up and kiss him. He deepens the kiss but like every other time he doesn't try to push me. I move to straddle him and he breaks the kiss. Looking into my eyes, he doesn't say anything. I kiss him again before pulling back and I start removing his shirt before removing my own. "Babe?" he asked. "I want this Juice." I tell him softly. He kisses me again before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he kisses me again and kisses down my body as he slides my boyshorts off. Standing up, he sheds the rest of his clothes and I can't help but stare at the sexy man in front of me. His body is tone and tight and perfect. Looming over me, he kisses me again before placing himself at my entrance. Looking into my eyes as if asking permission, I kiss him again as he slowly enters me. Thrusting in and out slowly, making love to me. I moan his name as I reach my release and he moans mine as he follows behind me. Still laying on top of me, he looks into my eyes and smiles softly. "You're mine." he says. "All yours." I say back. Kissing me again before pulling out of me, we fall asleep in each other's arms into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, we get up and eat a quick breakfast and pack our thing for the next couple of days. Gifts included. After Juice takes everything to the bike and straps it to the back, I bring out one more bag. "Can we fit this in the saddle bag?" I asked. "Yeah. What's in it?" he asked. "You'll see. It's part of our tradition." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me softly before putting the bag into the saddle bag. Mounting the bike, we head on our way to my Dad's.

Pulling into the driveway, Daddy and Lydia come out to help us get things. Walking into the house, Juice and Daddy put the gifts under the tree and I put our clothes in my old room. Walking back out with the one bag I wouldn't let Juice see, Daddy smiles when he sees it, knowing what's in it. "Okay, Lydia, Juice, you two are new to this tradition. We told you the gist of our tradition but there's one thing that we do that no one knows about so if you are here now, you are sworn to secrecy." I tell them. They both nod their silence and I start unloading the bag. "When we go to bed at night and all Christmas Day, we wear our new pajamas and fuzzy slippers. I got you two sets also." They both start laughing and I hand them their sets. I got Lydia a set that has roses on them and so do the matching slippers. "Roses. I love them." she tells me, hugging me. I hand Juice his and he starts laughing and almost doubled over laughing. "How did you know?" he asked looking at me. Daddy and Lydia looked confused. "What's on yours?" He takes a breath and shows them his Scooby Doo pajamas and slippers. They both start laughing. "How did you know?" he asked me as he pulls me to him and kisses my temple. "I make it a point to know what my man likes." I say and he gives me that sexy smirk. We all head to the living room and Daddy puts on the first movie.

The next morning is Christmas Day. I wake up to Juice kissing my neck and I snuggle back into him. Turning in his arms I kiss him deeply and when I pull out of the kiss, I ask "Can you be quiet?" He nods and hovers over me. Shedding our clothes, he kisses me as he enters me and I moan into the kiss. We make love to each other, never breaking the kiss before we both reach out release together. Looking at me he smiles and kisses me softly before pulling out of me. Getting up, we put our pajamas back on and head to the kitchen where Lydia has just finished making coffee for all of us. The four of us head to the living room to open gifts. Sitting on the floor, next to Juice, Daddy hands out the gifts. Lydia opens hers from Dad and sees a beautiful necklace. Opening mine, she sees the matching earrings. Hugging us both, I whisper in her ear "Welcome to the family." Daddy opens his and sees Lydia has gotten him an Elvis clock that he had been looking at. Opening mine, he sees a pocket watch that has a Harley on it. Juice opens his and sees that Daddy and Lydia got him a couple of Xbox games and that I got him a new Xbox since his started acting up on him. Kissing me softly he says "You're the best babe." It's time to open mine. Daddy and Lydia got me a beautiful pair of riding boots that I have been looking at but wouldn't buy for myself. Opening Juice's gift, there are two boxes. I open the first and it's a ring that has a reaper on it but is more made for a woman. He puts it on my middle finger on my left hand. Opening the other box, there's a necklace. The charm is of a crow in flight. I look at it and then him and he says "Until you are ready for mine." I look at him with tears in my eyes and say "I love it baby. Thank you." I hand it to him to put on and I see my Dad mouth "You did good."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been over a month since Juice and I started seeing each other and it's been great. Opie pretty much leaves us alone and Lyla hasn't said much to me so it's been pretty good but little did I know that was about to change. Standing in the clubhouse, I am at the bar, talking to Tara and she tells me "Opie hasn't taken his eyes off of you." I just shrug. "Not my problem." I tell her. A few minutes later, Lyla comes over and says "I am so tired of you being the center of everyone's attention. Why can't you leave Opie alone?" she asked. I look at her confused and then I see Opie watching. Finally I've had enough and I start yelling. "Fucking shit! Can't you just back the fuck off? For the last time, I. Don't. Want. Opie." I yell. "And why should I believe you?" Lyla yells back. "For fuck's sake, I love Juice!" I yell, not knowing that Juice had just walked into the clubhouse. The entire room gets quiet. Opie storms out of the clubhouse and Lyla chases after him. Juice comes over to me with a slight smile and asks "You love me?" I pull him to me and say "Yeah Juice. I love you." He kisses me softly and whispers "I love you too." He wraps his arms around me more and I lay my head on his chest as everyone comes over to congratulate us.

That night, when we head to my house, as soon as we walk in the door, Juice locks it and picks me up and carries me to bed. Laying me down, he makes love to me all night long, telling me how much he loves me and needs me. I have never been more sure about anything in my life. Once we finally fall in place next to each other, my head on his chest, I say "I'm sorry for how it came out. That wasn't how I planned on telling you." He tilts my head up and says "My girl shouting to a room full of people that she loves me? I got no problem with that." he says and I start laughing. Leaning up to look at him. "I love you Juan." I say and it's the first time that I have used his real name. "I love you too Olivia." he says before kissing me softly. "Always." he whispers against my lips.

The next morning, Juice is gone. There's a note on the nightstand that says _Club called. Come to the clubhouse when you get up. I love you Princess. Juan._ it reads and I can't help but smile. Getting up and showered, I get dressed and head to the clubhouse. Walking in the door, I see Happy sitting there and Juice is nowhere to be found. "Where's Juice?" I asked. "Had a couple of errands to run. Said he'd be gone a while. Why?" he asked. "I need you to do something for me. I want to surprise Juice." I tell him and he smirks. Walking to his dorm, he gets his kit out and says "Where?" I look at him shocked and he says "Crow." I smile and show him where I want it. Right above my heart where everyone can see it. An hour later, it's done and looks perfect. He covers it and we head out to the main room.

Thirty minutes later, Juice comes walking in the door with a smile on his face. He walks over to me and says "Can we talk?" I nod and we head to his dorm. He sees the bandage over my chest and asks "What's that?" I smile and say "I have a surprise for you." I remove the bandage and his eyes go wide. "That my crow?" I asked. "Yeah. Had Happy do it while you were gone." I say. His lips crash into mine and he's smiling bigger than I have ever seen him before. Pulling away, he says "Now I'm not so nervous about what I got you." I look at him confused and he holds out a small box. Opening it, he puts it on my left ring finger next to my reaper ring. "This is a promise ring. A promise that someday, you will have my last name and that we will have a family of our own. A promise that I am yours forever." he says. I look at the simple silver band with a beautiful dark blue heart shaped stone. "I love you Juan." I say. "I love you too." he says.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking out to the main room, Daddy walks up and asks "What are you smiling about?" I hug my Daddy and show him the ring. "Juice gave me a promise ring." I tell him. "It's beautiful but what are you going to get him?" he asked. I take the bandage off my tattoo and his eyes go wide "Holy shit!" he says before hugging me again. "Congrats baby girl. Congrats brother." Daddy says.

After a few shots, we head outside where a lot of the club had migrated to. Standing outside, Opie comes up and tells Juice, "Ring." and walks away. I look at Juice and then follow Opie. Grabbing his arm, he turns to me "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You wanna fight him because of me?" I asked. "You're mine." Opie says. "No Opie. I was never yours. When I tried to be yours you always chose someone else over me. You think beating the hell out of my Old Man is gonna make me come running to you? It won't." I tell him. Getting in my face, he says "He ain't your Old Man." Removing the bandage I say, "Yeah he is. I'm his Opie. I will always be his. You made your choice and I made mine." I tell him. His eyes go wide and Juice walks up, "Brother or no brother, don't disrespect my Old Lady. You wanna take me to the ring, let's go. But she's my Old Lady Ope. You can't change that by us beating the hell out of each other. Opie looks at me and says "This what you want?" I sigh, "Yeah. Ope. I love Juice and he's good to me. Just let me be happy." I tell him. "I told you before, I won't stop fighting for you and I won't." he says before walking away. I look to Jax and ask "Can you please talk some sense into him?" Jax nods and goes after Opie. Juice looks at me and before he can say anything, I say "No matter what, I am yours. All yours. Remember, you owe me a last name." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you too baby." I say.

The next day, I am at the school and working on paperwork. The secretary comes in and says "You have a delivery." I look at her confused and walk out to see a dozen red roses. Before I sign for them, I look at the card and see they are from Opie. "Please take them back. I'm not accepting those." I tell the delivery guy and he does as I ask. "Why did you turn those away? Those were beautiful." the secretary asks. "If anymore come in, please let me know." I ask her before walking back to my office. Calling Juice, he answers "Hey Princess. How's your day going?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile. "Hey baby. So...I got roses here at work today." I tell him. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. I refused them but I did see the card." I tell him. "Let me guess. Opie." he says. "Yeah. Like I said, I refused them." I tell him. "Looks like I need to step up my game with my girl." he tries to joke. "No you don't. You have me and I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want to keep things from you." I tell him. "I appreciate that babe. I'll handle it though. Want me to meet you at the house after work?" he asked. "Yeah. I need my Big Rican." I tell him and he starts laughing. "God I love you." he says. "I love you too. I better get back to work." I tell him. "Okay Princess. See you tonight. I love you." he says. "I love you more." I tell him before ending the call.

I get off work and walk out to my car and Opie is sitting on his bike next to my car. Rolling my eyes, I walk over to my car trying to ignore him. "Hey." he says simply. "What do you want Opie?" I asked. "Did you like the roses?" he asked. "I refused them." I tell him trying to open my car door. "Why?" he asked almost hurt. "Opie. I'm Juice's Old Lady. I have his crow. Opie, I really love him." I tell him. Opie walks closer and cups my face and pressing his lips to mine. I pull away from him and smack him. "I'm committed to Juice. I plan on marrying him someday. I want a family with him. Not you. You lost that chance when you chose Lyla over me. Just please leave me alone." I tell him, getting into my car and leaving him standing there.

I pull up at home and I cried the entire drive home. Juice's bike is sitting in the driveway and he's inside already. I get myself together before walking into the house. I walk inside and head straight to the bedroom. Getting my clothes, I get in the shower. A couple of minutes later, Juice comes in and joins me in the shower. I turn to him and start kissing him. Pulling back, I whisper "I need you." He puts me against the wall and picks me up. Entering me quickly, he thrusts in and out at a slow pace. "Faster Juice. Harder. Please. I need you." I say and he starts to fuck me hard and fast and we both find our release together.

Getting out of the shower, we dry off and get dressed. I still haven't said anything other than when we were having sex. "You okay baby?" he asked. I shake my head no. He takes my hand and pulls me to the bed and sits next to me. "Talk to me." he says. "Opie was waiting on me when I got off work. He started asking me if I liked the roses and asked why when I told him that I refused him. I told him that I am committed to you and that it's you I'm gonna marry someday and have a family with." I tell him. "You want to marry me?" he asked. "Yes Juice. I do. I want to marry you and have a family with you. Only you." I tell him. "There's more." I say. He looks back at me and I continue. "He kissed me. I pulled away from him and smacked him before getting into my car and leaving." I tell him. He stands up and I can tell he's pissed. Heading to the living room, I follow him. He grabs his shoes, kutte and bike keys and starts to head out the door. I grab his arm "Juice, where are you going?" I asked. "No one touches my Old Lady. Lock the door and stay here." he says. "Juice…" I start before he turns to me and yells "Do what you're fucking told." before getting on his bike and heading to the clubhouse. Running back into the house, I grab my phone to call my dad. "Daddy, I need your help." I say through tears. "What's wrong? Where are you?" he asked worried. "Juice is on his way to the clubhouse after Opie. You have to stop him." I cry. "What happened?" he asked. "Opie sent me flowers and then was waiting when I got off work and he kissed me. I smacked him but I told Juice and now he's pissed at me and Opie. Daddy, I didn't do anything. I pushed him away." I cry. "Lydia is on her way. I'll take care of Juice." he says. "Thank you Daddy." I say before he ends the call. A few minutes later, Lydia pulls up and as soon as she walks in, I break down in her arms.

Juice pulls up to the clubhouse and as soon as he gets his bike parked, he heads inside where Opie is. As soon as he gets in the door, he storms over to Opie. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Juice asks as he shoves Opie. "You better watch yourself brother." Opie says standing taller. "Watch myself? You're the one that seems to think it's okay to put your hands on my Old Lady." Juice says. "What are you talking about?" Jax asked Juice. "He sent Liv flowers to work and then was waiting on her when she got off work. Fucking piece of shit kissed my Old Lady." Juice yells. "Chapel Now!" Jax yells. Opie and Juice head into the chapel behind Jax and Bobby. "What are you thinking Opie?" Bobby asked. "I was thinking about getting my girl back." Opie says. "She's not your girl." Juice yells. "Juice. Stop." Jax yells. "Ope, she's not your girl. You dumped her for someone else twice. You treated her like shit and now you won't let her be happy. She loves Juice. She's happy with Juice. You need to leave her alone." Bobby says. "No. She don't love him." Opie says. "Well, that's funny because you seem to be the only one that doesn't see it. She loves Juice. You need to back off or I'm putting you up for transfer." Jax says. "You can't do that." Opie says. "We can if you are the one that's causing problems in the club. Juice has left you alone and so has Liv." Bobby says. "Then they need to stop flaunting their bull shit relationship in front of me." Opie says. "Really? We aren't flaunting it but I won't stop treating my Old Lady the way I do because you can't let her go." Juice says. "Fuck this." Opie says before leaving the chapel. He storms out of the clubhouse. "You need to head home. Liv thinks you're mad at her too." Bobby says. "Yeah. Okay." Juice says before walking out to his bike.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Juice walks in the front door and sees Lydia coming out of the bedroom. "She okay?" he asks her. "No. She's not. She told me what happened, Juice. He kissed her. She pushed him away. This ain't on her." Lydia tells him. "I know and I didn't mean for her to think I was mad at her. I was just pissed and took it out on her." he says looking down at his feet. "Juice, that girl is the closest thing I have to a daughter. She loves you. Not him. You. I'm gonna go. You call me if you guys need anything." she says before leaving.

Juice comes into the bedroom and I am laying on the bed. I hear the door open and I pretend to be asleep. He gets into bed and I move closer to the wall. He tries to pull me to him and I pull away. I go to get up and he stops me. "I'm sorry." he says softly. I stop. I don't look at him. "Baby, I wasn't mad at you. I was pissed at him. You didn't do anything wrong and I didn't mean to snap at you but I was so pissed and wanted to go after him. Please don't pull away from me." he says and I can tell he's crying. I lay back down but still don't say anything. "Please say something." he says. "Do you love me?" I asked. "Of course I do. I love you more than anything." he tells me. "Show me." I say because I know he needs to let that pent up anger out still and I need that connection to know we will be okay. He kisses me softly and then deepens the kiss. He slowly undresses me and himself before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, he whispers to me how much he loves me and needs me. We reach our releases together and whispers "I love you Princess." I look up at him and says "I love you Juan."

The next day, Juice gets ready to head to work and so do I. I pull into the school parking lot and head to my office. The work day is going slow and when I get off work, I go outside to see Lyla standing by my car. Can't these people just leave me alone? I think to myself. I walk to my car and go to get inside and she slams my car door shut. "You just couldn't leave him alone could you?" she asked me. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You wanna hash this out, we go somewhere else. This is my job." I tell her. "No, we're doing this right here." she tells me and is in my face. "I told you to leave Opie alone." she says through gritted teeth. "I told you I don't want him." I tell her. "Bull shit." she says. "Sweetheart, you need to be talking to your Old Man about this. He's the one sending me flowers, that I refused by the way, and he's the one that was waiting here for me. He's the one that kissed me. Not the other way around. I pushed him away. I don't want him." I tell her for what seems like the millionth time. Next thing I know, she punches me. Defending myself, I start punching her back and slam her head into the hood of my car. The school resource officer and the principal break up the fight and before I can say anything, the officer is cuffing both of us and calling in another car to help take us in. "Miss Munson, because of his altercation, we are going to have to let you go. We can't have this here on school grounds. You can come in tomorrow and get your things." he tells me. Great. Now, I've lost my job because of this gash.

We are sitting in separate cells and Unser comes in. "You okay Sweetheart?" he asked me. "Yeah Wayne. I'm okay." I tell him. My hand is swollen, where I was punching her and my eye is starting to swell. He hands me an ice pack for my eye and another for my hand. "Thanks." I tell him. "I called Juice. He should be here soon." he tells me. "Thanks again." I tell him. Half an hour later, Wayne comes to let me out of my cell. "What about me?" Lyla asked. "I called Opie and he just said you would figure it out." he tells her. I walk out and when we are out of earshot Wayne asked. "What the hell is going on?" I tell him "Opie won't let me go. He keeps thinking I'll come back to him and stringing her along I guess." I tell him. "Damn." he tells me. "Yep." I say as we walk out the front door.

I walk over to Juice's bike and he looks at my hand and my eye and says "I had the car taken to your house. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I just wanna go home." I tell him. He kisses me softly and we get on his bike and head home. Walking into the house, I he asks, "What happened?" I sigh and say "She was waiting on me when I walked out to the car. Talking about me not leaving Opie alone. I told her about the flowers and rejecting them and the kiss and me pushing him away and that I didn't want him and she punched me. I defended myself. The resource officer and the principal broke up the fight. As a result, I lost my job." I tell him, sitting down on the couch, defeated. He sits down beside me and says "It's okay. I can take care of us." he tells me. "Juice…" I start. "No. You're my Old Lady. I got this. I will take care of things. Don't stress." he tells me. I snuggle next to him and he kisses me softly. "I love you Princess." he says. "I love you too Juan." I say.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Juice and I head to the school to get my things. The principal stands at the door for me to collect the small amount of things that I had on my desk. As I am packing up, Juice is standing inside the room but doesn't say anything. "I know that the fight wasn't your fault, Miss Munson but because of the zero tolerance policy, I had no choice." the principal tells me. "I understand. I hate that it ended that way though." I tell him. "Well, here is a small parting gift." he tells me and hands me an envelope. I look inside and see that there are several recommendation letters from him and some of the teachers. "Hopefully these will help you find another job." he tells me. I shake his hand and say "Thank you. This means a lot." I tell him. We walk out of the school and Juice asked. "What were those?" I tell him "Recommendation letters to help me get another job." He smiles and says "See, it's not all bad." I intertwine our fingers and ask "Can I ask you something?" He looks at me and nods. "You're my Old Man. You stay at my house all the time anyway. Why not officially move in?" I asked. "Yeah, okay. We can head to the clubhouse now and get my things." he says. "Okay." I tell him. He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles.

Walking into the clubhouse, we head to his dorm to get his things. My dad walks in. "Heard you lost your job?" he asked. "Yeah. Lyla attacked me and there's a zero tolerance policy. But the principal and some of the teachers wrote recommendation letters to help me find something else." I tell him. "That's good. Jax suggested Opie step away from the club for a while. Get his head straight. Lyla has been banned from the clubhouse and told if she comes near you again she'll be taken care of." he tells me. "Okay. Thanks Daddy." I say. "How are you and the little Rican?" he asked. "Me and the big Rican are fine. Seriously. We are really good. Is Lydia around?" I asked him. "Yeah, she's in the office with Gemma." he tells me. Kissing my Dad's cheek I walk outside to find his Old Lady. I see her coming out of the office as I am walking up. "Lydia, can I talk to you a second?" I asked her. "Sure baby, what's up?" she asked. "I just wanted to thank you for staying with me the other night. I'm really glad you're a part of this messed up family." I say laughing. "You're welcome sweetheart. You call me anytime you need me." she says. I hug her and Juice and I head to the truck to head home.

Walking into the house, we unpack his things and sit down on the couch. He turns on the tv but I have other plans. Straddling him, I kiss him and he responds immediately. I can feel him getting hard as I grind my center into him causing both of us to moan. Breaking the kiss, I whisper "Fuck me Juice." I hear him growl and he flips me over and hovers over me. Kissing me again, we start shedding clothes. He enters me quickly and starts thrusting in and out at a steady pace. "Harder Juice. Fuck me harder." I moan. He slams into me and I feel myself fall over the edge. Feeling my release start to come down, he flips me over and enters me from behind. Slamming into me again, he fucks me hard and fast and it causes me to have back to back orgasms before he finally reaches his release inside me. I collapse on my side and he falls right beside me on the couch, he pulls me to him. "Holy fuck." he says. "I know. I don't think sex has ever been that good. We are definitely doing that again." I tell him. Laughing, he says "Oh yeah. We definitely are."

After we catch our breaths and get redressed, we are sitting on the couch. I look at the time and see that it's time to start dinner. I get up and he grabs my hand. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought I'd start dinner." I say. "Nah, let's go out." he tells me. Standing up, we head towards the bike. Putting on our helmets, he drives out of Charming and to this little burger joint that has picnic tables outside and overlooks a stream. We get our burgers, fries and drinks and sit down to eat. "I know you were the counselor there but is your degree something you could use at like a hospital or something?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm even licensed to write scripts." I tell him. "Wow. So, if you wanted, you could work at a hospital?" he asked. "Yeah. That was actually one my goals." I tell him. "Why?" he asked, curious. "When I was younger, my best friend was being abused by her father and his friends. She had such a hard time that she just couldn't take it anymore and didn't feel like she had any other options so she committed suicide. We were twelve years old." I tell him. "Fuck." He says. "Yeah. But after that, I knew I wanted to get into psychology and help other people that think that suicide is their only way out to help them find ways out and to get better." I tell him. "You said that working at the hospital was one of your goals. What's the other?" he asked. "It's stupid." I tell him. "Tell me." he says, taking another bite of his burger. "I had this stupid idea when I first started college of starting a shelter or something where women and kids could go that were being abused to help them get help. To help them get out and help them get somewhere safe." I tell him. He looks at me shocked. "I told you it was stupid." I say, looking down at my fries. "That's not stupid. That's amazing." he tells me. "Thanks but that's not something I see being able to do anytime soon." I tell him.

The next day, I am at home and Juice walks into the clubhouse before time to work. He walks up to Jax and says "I need to talk to everyone." Jax nods and calls church. Once inside, they all listen as Juice speaks. "I was talking to Liv last night and she was telling me some things. One of the things that she told me about, I want to make happen for her. But I think it's something that, with our connections, we could make happen. But it would also put the club in a better light." he starts. "What did she tell you?" Jax asked. "One of the reasons that she wanted to go into psychology was because one of her friends committed suicide when they were younger." Juice says. "Yeah, Lizzy. She was Liv's best friend. Found out her father was beating and raping her. Poor girl blew her fucking brains out." Bobby says. "Fuck." Chibs says. "Yeah, well one of the things she wanted to do was to open a kind of shelter of sorts where she could help women and kids being abused to get out and get somewhere safe. I want to do that for her but I need your help." Juice tells the club. "What can we do, brother?" Jax asks. "I am going to look into some properties and see what we can find. But we'll need protection for the people that come to her. But I'll look more into what we need." Juice tells them. "Well, let's vote. All in favor of helping our Princess?" The entire table resounds with yay's.

Getting off work, Juice couldn't wait to get home. Once he walked in the door, he pulls me into a hug and kisses me passionately. "Hey baby. Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" I asked. "I need to talk to you." he tells me. We sit down on the couch and he says "We had church today. I told the guys about your idea for the shelter and the club voted to help you. It will be all yours but we would do security and you would have access to all of our contacts to help make sure your clients are safe." he tells me. I look at him shocked. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah babe. The entire club voted it unanimously." he tells me. "Thank you Juan." I tell him, kissing him. "Anything for my Princess." he says into the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A month later, the doors to Munson's Missions are opened. Sitting in my office, getting things together for a meeting with the counselors that I hired, I hear a knock on the door. Looking up I see Opie. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Sure. Come on in." I tell him. Sitting down, he speaks. "Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I had a lot of time to think about things and what I did was fucked up. I should have chosen you, both times." he says. "Opie…" I start. He cuts me off. "I know you're with Juice and I get it. You're happy and he's good for you. I just wanted to say that I miss my friend. I want my friend back. No more problems. I'm glad you're with Juice. You look happy." he says. "I am happy Ope. You know Juice was the one that brought the idea of this place to the club? Helped me get it running because I said it was my dream?" I asked. "Jax told me. I know you might not want to forgive me but I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." he says, standing up. "Ope, I forgive you but you really need to apologize to Juice. All he did was try to be what I needed." I say. "I will." he says. Before he leaves I stop him. "Opie?" I ask. "Yeah." he says turning back to me. "I could use some extra muscle around here if you're up for it." I say. "Anything you need." he tells me.

The mission is open 24/7 and I am just about to walk out the door when Unser comes walking in the door with a woman who's clearly been beaten. "Hey Sweetheart, she needs your help." he says. "Of course. Take her to my office. I'll be right there." I tell him and he leads her away. Pulling out my phone, I call Juice. "Hey Princess. You almost ready to go?" he asked. "No. Unser just brought a new client in. I might need some help." I say. "Yeah. Me and Opie are on the way." he says. "You guys talk?" I asked. "Yeah. We're good." he says. "Okay. Be careful. I love you." I say. "Love you too Princess." he says before ending the call.

Walking back into my office, I see a scared and beaten woman. "Hey honey. I'm Liv. What's your name?" I asked. "Shannon." she says softly. "Shannon, you're safe here okay. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked and I see she's shying away. "Wayne, can you give me a few minutes? Juice and Opie are on their way." I asked him. "Sure sweetheart. I'll wait for them." he says and walks out of the room. "Shannon, it's just us and I need to know what happened so I know how to help you." I tell her softly. "My boyfriend has been beating me and, uh, raping me." she says. "Okay. Is is just your boyfriend?" I asked and she shakes her head no. "Okay. Here's what we are going to do. I need to get some info on your boyfriend and anyone else involved." I say. "No, I can't. The police can't be called." she pleads. "Sweetheart, I don't work with the police. My family helps me." I tell her. "His name is Lee Daniels and his two friends are Levi Jacobs and David Lewis." she says.

Unser knocks and peeks his head in. "Juice and Opie are here. Tara too." he says. "Thanks Wayne. I'll be there in a minute." I tell him. Turning to Shannon, I say "Okay. My boyfriend and one of my best friends are here. They brought my friend Tara. She's a doctor. We have an exam room for Tara to tend to your injuries and make sure you're okay. Then we are going to take you to a safehouse. One of my guys will be there with you all the time. If you would be more comfortable, I can have one of the ladies of our club stay with you." I tell her and she nods.

Walking out, Shannon is cowered behind me. "Shannon, honey, this is my boyfriend Juice, my friend Opie and this is Tara." I say to her. "Hi." she says softly. "Come on sweetheart. Let's get you checked out." Tara says as she leads Shannon to the exam room. "How's she doing?" Juice asked. "Not good. She gave me names but we can get more info on them when we get her to the safehouse." I tell them. "Gemma is there now, getting things together." Opie says. "Good. Thanks for this guys." I say. "Yeah. Anytime." Opie says and Juice says "Yeah babe." I walk into Juice's arms and he kisses my temple. "What did she tell you?" Opie asked. "Her boyfriend has been beating her and raping her and letting two of his buddies rape her too." I tell him. "Shit." he says.

Tara and Shannon walk back out and Tara asks "Can I talk to you a minute?" I nod and say "Shannon, I'll be right over here. You're safe with these two." I tell her and she nods. Walking over to Tara she says "She has bruised ribs on both sides. I think her kidneys are bruised too. He beat the shit out of her. She has tears on her vaginal area and her anal area." she tells me. "Shit. Okay. I got her. Thanks Tara." I tell her. She nods. Walking back over to Shannon, I see her keeping close to Opie and he's got his hand on the small of her back protectively. "I'll be by tomorrow to check in on you." Tara says as she leaves. "Before we go, when we get to the safehouse, we'll get you something to eat and let you shower and then you can tell us what you know about your now ex and his friends." I tell her. "Okay. Thank you." she tells me.

We head out to the van and when we get inside, I see Shannon staying close to Opie. Juice leans over and whispers in my ear "You seeing what I am?" I nod my head and he kisses my temple. Watching them, I can hear Opie talking to her. "We won't let anyone hurt you again." he tells her. "Thank you." she says. I see him comforting her and it makes me remember all the times that he comforted me.

Pulling into the garage of the safehouse, we get out and Shannon goes right to Opie's side. He puts his arm around her and leans down to her and says "I'm right here." We walk into the house, and Gemma is standing there. "Hey Gem." I say. "Hey baby." Gemma says. "Shannon, this is Gemma. She's gonna be here when I'm not so if you need anything, you let her know." I say. Shannon says "Nice to meet you." Opie leads her to the bedroom and says "Get a shower. I'll be out here when you're done." he says before closing the door behind her. While he's gone, Gemma asks "What's that about?" Smiling I say "He's not left her side since they got to the office." Gemma smiles back.

We are sitting in the living room when Shannon comes back out. She's wearing a clean shirt and leggings that Gemma brought for her. "Come here Sweetheart." Opie says and she walks over and sits next to him. He puts his hand on her back and rubs her back soothingly. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Better. Thank you." she says. "What can you tell us about the guys?" I asked. She tells us what she can about where to find them and the guys go to head to the kitchen to talk about things. Opie goes to stand and Shannon starts to panic. "Hey, it's okay. I'll just be right in here." he tells her and she seems to calm down.

A few minutes later, the guys come back into the living room and Juice says "We've got guys watching for them. As soon as we find where they are, we'll take care of them." Shannon nods and looks down at her hands and I see tears falling down her face. "Guys, give us a minute." I say and they all go to leave the room. Opie whispers to her "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She nods and he walks out of the room. I sit next to her and take her hand. "Talk to me sweetheart." I say softly. "Thank you for helping me. It just sucks that no one is going to want me after this." she says as the tears fall. "That's not true." Gemma says. "Sweetheart, a few years ago, I was brutally raped by three men. They kidnapped me and raped me. I didn't think that my husband would want me anymore but, honey, the right man won't let that stop him from seeing the strong woman you are. Seeking help? That's takes a strong person. Plus, you have all of us beside you." Gemma tells her in that motherly tone of hers. "Thank you Gemma." Shannon says.

We can hear the guys talking in the kitchen. "No one touches her again." Opie says. "You claiming her?" Juice asked. "Yeah. I am." Opie says. The guys walk back into the living room and we all give Opie a minute with Shannon. "What did you mean, you're claiming me?" she asked. "I claimed you with the club as my girl. That means the club protects you and you are my Old Lady." he explains. "Why did you claim me?" she asked. "Something about you makes me want to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you again." he says. "Okay." Shannon says as he pulls her into his side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We all sit around for a little while just getting to know Shannon and trying to get her a little more comfortable with us. "Well sweetheart, we will keep one of us ladies here and a patched member here at all times. We won't let anyone hurt you again. Since, Opie here is making you his Old Lady, you are family. We take care of family." Gemma tells her. "Can I talk to Opie a minute?" Shannon asked. Opie stands and holds out his hand and leads her to the bedroom.

***Opie's POV***

We walk into the bedroom that she will be staying in and she sits down on the bed. Sitting beside her, I wait on her to start talking. "I know you said you were drawn to me but Opie, you don't even know me and you don't want someone that's damaged that can't give you what you need." she tells me. "I know we don't know each other but that will come with time. But you ain't damaged. You didn't ask for that shit to happen to you. Asking for help makes you strong and I need someone that's strong to stand beside me." I tell her. "And what about sex? I can barely handle looking you in the eye much less handle being touched like that." she says. "It's not all about sex with me. That will come with time too. We will get there but I'm not taking it back. There's something about you. I claimed you as my Old Lady because I need you as much as you need me." I tell her. She lays her head on my shoulder and I take her hand and kiss her knuckles before we stand and head back out to the living room.

***End of Opie POV***

We see Opie and Shannon walking back out to the living room. "Everything okay?" I asked. "Yes. I think so." Shannon says. They sit back down on the couch and Juice's phone rings. "Yeah...shit. Okay...Yeah...Send the prospects and we'll head that way as soon as they get here. Just stay on them." Juice says. "That was Jax. They found them." Juice fills us in on the plan. When the prospects walk in the door, Opie goes to stand. I walk Juice to the garage and kiss him and tell him to be careful. We see Shannon and Opie walk out and I see Shannon start to withdraw herself. "Hey, they won't get to you. I promise." Opie tells her while Juice and I are still holding each other. "Please be careful." Shannon says. "I will. Just stay close to Liv until I get back. I'll stay here with you tonight but just stay inside." he tells her and she nods. He lifts her chin and kisses her lips softly before getting into the van with Juice following.

I take her back into the house and we sit on the couch with the prospects. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" Gemma asked her. Shannon just shakes her head no. "When was the last time you ate?" Gemma asked. "Yesterday sometime." Shannon says. "Well, you need to eat baby girl." she says before walking into the kitchen to cook. Once the food is done, we are sitting at the table eating, when all of a sudden, the guys come back. I go right to Juice and Shannon walks over to Opie and I can tell she's starting to panic. Opie pulls her to him and says "It's handled." He kisses the top of her head and I see her relax a little. She pulls back and there are tears falling down her face. He cups her face and she says "I'm okay. Just...didn't think I would ever be able to breathe again." He pulls her closer and says "I got you baby." I smile seeing that he finally might be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once we get Shannon settled in, Juice and I take the second bedroom while Gemma heads back home. Opie is in Shannon's room with her. Juice and I get into bed and I ask "What happened?" He turns to face me like he does anytime we talk in bed. "We had the three of them tied up. The one I handled, was one of the buddies. Didn't say much to him. Just slit his throat. Tig did the same with the other buddy but her ex? Opie wanted him to suffer. We all stood back and let him handle that one himself. He was telling the guy shit about how Shannon was his Old Lady now and he'd make sure no one ever hurt her again. He grabbed his hair and scalped him. Then sliced his skin all up and when dude was just about to pass out, he put a bullet in his head." he tells me. "Shit." I say. "Yeah. Then he turned to us and said no one touches his Old Lady again and walked out leaving us there. I talked to him for a few before we headed back and asked him what that was all about. He just explained it as how protective I am of you and how I didn't want anyone hurting you. Something about her makes him feel that way too." he says. I smile. "He might finally be happy." I say. "I hope so." he says.

The next morning, I get up and start breakfast while Juice is in the shower. "Morning." Shannon says as she walks in. "Morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Good. Better than I was. Still sore." she tells me. There's a knock on the door. I open it to see Tara. "Hey T." I say, letting her in. She walks into the kitchen and Opie and Juice walk in. "I just came by to check on you." she says. Shannon follows her to the bedroom and she checks her ribs again and asks questions about her kidneys and such. Walking back in, Tara says "With a little more rest, I think she'll heal just fine." "That's good news." I tell her. Shannon sits at the table next to Opie and he puts his arm around her and kisses her temple. "What now?" Shannon asked. "We get you moved into my place." Opie says. "Okay. I don't have anything." she tells him. "That's okay. Gemma and I can take you shopping for whatever you need." I tell her. "I don't have any money." she says, looking down at her hands. Opie pulls out some cash and says "Let me know if you need more." he says. "I can't take that." Shannon tells him. "You're my Old Lady. It's my job to make sure you have what you need." he says and she nods and says "Thank you." He kisses her lips softly and says "I got you babe."

An hour later, Opie is taking the things that Gemma had gotten her for the safehouse to his house while the three of us were out shopping. The more she's with us the more she seems to relax and that's a good thing. After shopping, we go to the diner to eat. "There's a few things you need to know about being an Old Lady. First, there are ladies at the clubhouse that will push your buttons. They're called croweaters. They are just club whores but you're an Old Lady and you will be respected. Accept nothing less. Second, you being an Old Lady, you'll get Opie's crow tattoo. It shows the other charters and anyone else that you are his and that you are to be protected and not messed with." Gemma explains. "When will I get that?" Shannon asked. "I can call Happy to do it tonight if that's what you and Opie decide." I tell her. "There's one more thing." I tell her and she looks at me. "There's a thing called a run rule. Guys get to sleep with anyone they want on a run unless you and Opie set the rule for yourself that he's not to touch anyone ever. Rules are different for every couple." I tell her and she nods. "Might not be a bad thing since I can't give him what he needs." she tells us. "Let me tell you something about Opie. He's been my best friend since we were kids. With him, it's more about the emotional connection than the physical. He loves sex, don't get me wrong. But with him, he's more about making sure you have each other's heart than making it all about sex. Sex will come with time. But he's gentle. He will wait. Just make sure you tell him how you're feeling because sweetheart, he's still a guy and guys are stupid with it comes to reading our minds." I tell her and she laughs and says "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After shopping, we take Shannon to Opie's house. He's sitting in the living room drinking a beer when we walk in the door. He stands and asks "Is that all of it?" She doesn't look him in the eye but says "Yes. I didn't need much." She tries to hand him his change and he tells her "Keep it. Incase you think of something else you need or want." She smiles softly and says "Thank you for this. For everything." He pulls her to him and kisses the top of her head and says "Don't thank me. I got you."

After everyone leaves, Shannon heads to the kitchen to start dinner. Standing at the stove, Opie walks in and leans against the counter. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just thinking about what the girls told me." she says. "What did they tell you?" He asked. "They were telling me not to let the girls at the clubhouse give me a hard time and about the crow tattoo. They also told me about the run rule." she tells him. "They tell you each couple makes their own rules?" he asked and she nodded her head yes. "What's your take on it?" he asked. "I can't give you what you need Opie. Not yet. Might not be a bad thing that you have that option. You can still have that option here at home too." she tells him. Moving closer to her he says "Look at me." She looks up at him and he says "You are mine. That means I am yours. I don't care how long it takes for you to be comfortable enough for sex. I can wait. I don't need anyone but you." he tells her. "You barely know me." she says. "I know but that will come with time. There's something about you that just makes me want to be with you. You're okay with sleeping next to me right?" he asked and she nods her head yes. "I like having you in my arms. We take this at your pace babe. I don't need anyone but you." he tells her as he pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her. She snuggles into him for a minute before saying "Does that include runs?" He kisses her softly before saying "Including runs. No one touches you but me and no one touches me but you." he says before she turns to finish cooking dinner.

The next day, we are all sitting around the clubhouse. I have my laptop up working on notes from other sessions. Juice comes over and sits beside me and pulls me into his side. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Working on notes about some of my clients. Thanks again babe for this. You have no clue how much it means to me that you helped me with my dream." I tell him. "Anything for my Queen." he says before kissing me softly. I finish working on my notes when Opie and Shannon walk in. Opie walks to the bar and Shannon walks over and sits across from me. "Hey." she says. "Hey. How are you holding up?" I asked. "Good. Opie and I talked and set our ground rules. You were right. He is sweet." she says. "He'll be good to you." I tell her and she smiles and says "He already is." and I see her blush a little. "Let's take a walk." I say and we get up and walk outside.

Walking over to the boxing ring, we sit on one of the picnic tables and I say "You're still blushing. Did something happen?" I asked. "Nothing too heavy. Just, after dinner last night, we went to bed and we kissed...a lot." she tells me. "That's a start. But remember, don't try to push yourself too far too fast. He'll be patient." I tell her. "That's what he said. I tried to push myself past it all last night but he told me that he wasn't having sex with me until he knew I was really ready. But, Liv, he made me feel so good and so comfortable last night. Not once did I think about my ex or the things they did. It was like he made my mind shut off." she tells me. "That's a good thing. That means you are starting to heal. You'll get there. Just let things happen as they happen." I tell her and she says "Okay. But I have to say, I like how affectionate he is." I laugh and say "Oh he's a big teddy bear." She laughs with me a little and we sit there talking a little more before heading back inside to our men.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It's been a month since we rescued Shannon. She has been coming to me to talk and I thinks she's really starting to find her way. Sitting on one of the picnic tables, we are talking when she says "I think I'm ready to be with Opie." I look at her and ask "What makes you feel that way?" I asked. She looks at me and says "I haven't had a nightmare in two weeks. All I seem to think about is Opie. But when I see him without a shirt or he kisses me, I feel myself responding to him. We were in bed kissing last night and all I could think about was pulling him on top of me and being with him." she tells me. "That's good. But if you think you're ready, if you decide to act on it, don't let yourself think. Just let yourself feel. It will keep you out of your own head." I tell her. She nods.

That evening, her and Opie go to leave and she hugs me and says "Thanks for talking to me." I smile and say "Anytime." Juice and I go home and he heads to the shower. I walk in behind him and step in. Kissing his back softly, he pulls me around and pins me to the wall. Sliding his hand down my hips and between my legs, he slides his finger inside my core and thrusts in and out before adding another finger. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck when I feel him enter me. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace I moan "Juan, faster baby. Harder. Fuck that feels good." He starts thrusting in and out harder and faster until I find my release with him right behind me.

Shannon was sitting on the couch next to Opie, thinking about our talk. Deciding she was ready, she stands up and he looks at her. She moves to his lap and straddles him before she starts kissing him. Smiling into the kiss he decides to deepen the kiss. Shannon breaks away and pulls her shirt over her head revealing her bare chest. Opie looks at her body and back into her eyes and she starts pulling his shirt over his head. She kisses him deeply and he pulls back. "We don't have to if you ain't ready." he says. She kisses him softly and says "I'm ready." He kisses her again and starts kissing his way down her neck and to her chest. Paying attention to both breasts she starts to arch into him. She stands and takes her shorts off and straddles him again completely naked. He sheds his sweats and she slides down onto his hard member. Sliding up and down, Opie has his hands on her hips, controlling the pace. She starts to moan against his kiss and feels herself reach her release. He lifts her up and lays her back on the couch, still inside her and starts thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Faster Opie." she begs. He starts to thrust faster and a little harder and when she finds her release again, he finds his right behind her. "Holy shit." he says. "Was that okay?" she asked worried. He looks at her and kisses her softly and says "It was perfect babe. Fuck. You're perfect." he says and she kisses him softly. He picks her up and takes her to bed for another round before they fall asleep.

The next day, I am sitting in my office when Opie walks in. Sitting in the chair across from me. "What's up Opie?" I asked. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" he asked. "I'm good Ope. But how have you been?" I asked. He smiles and says "I'm better. Shannon is too." he says and I see a little blush to his cheeks. "Did something happen?" I asked smirking. "Couple of times." he says. "That's great Opie." I say sincerely. "I need your help with something." he says. "Okay." I say. "I want to do something nice for her. But I don't know what." he says. "I know some of the conversations that she and I have had, she said that growing up she had a flower garden in her backyard. Maybe get some of the prospects and some of the guys to help make her a garden out back. I can get her on a girls trip for a couple of days if you need." I tell him. "That would be perfect. Thanks Liv." he says. "Anytime." I say and I really mean it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That weekend, I leave one of the counselors in charge while Shannon and I go away for the weekend. We go out to San Francisco. We rent a hotel room and head out to get a bite to eat and do a little shopping. "Thanks for this Liv. I don't remember the last time I was able to just take a trip with a friend." she tells me. "I thought you could use a little time, just us girls. Now, tell me how things are with you and Ope." I tell her. "Things are great. We finally slept together and I don't think it's ever been that good. He's so good to me." she tells me. "I told you he's a good one." I tell her. "How long have you guys been best friends?" she asked. "Since we were like five years old. We grew up together." I tell her. "How'd you end up with Juice?" she asked. Deciding to be honest with her I said "Opie and I have a history and realized that we didn't want to mess up our friendship and I was upset. Juice stayed with me and took care of me while I had a breakdown and when he did, we fell for each other. I love Juice. Opie has been one of my best friends most of my life. Opie was a little protective at first but he's good with me being with Juice now." I tell her. "Oh." she says, looking down. "Shannon, Opie and I were never meant to be anything but best friends. We were never a couple. Nothing ever synced up for us. But you? It's like you both just fell into place perfectly." I tell her. "Yeah. We did." she says and blushes a little.

We eat and then head out to do some shopping. "How about we have a little fun. Tease our men a little." I tell her. "How?" she asks. "There's a lingerie shop. Let's try on a few things and send them pictures. Maybe buy a few things to take home." I tell her. "That sounds like fun." she says. We head into the shop and pick out a few things to try on. Heading to the dressing rooms, we start trying on things. I put on a two piece, black and purple bra and boyshorts set with stockings and garters. Taking the picture I sent it to Juice. _Holy fuck babe. Please tell me you're buying that?_ He texted me. The next one is a one piece, black and royal blue teddy and texted the picture. _Fuck me. Shit babe. You're killing me._ He texted back. I come out and Shannon comes out as well. She shows me the texts that she sent Opie and his responses. I showed her the ones with Juice and we started laughing. "You're right. That was fun." she tells me.

We head back to the hotel and order room service. Sitting on the balcony she says "Thanks for this. Really. I forgot what it was like to have friends." Smiling, I say "We're family doll. But this has been fun. We really gotta do this again." I tell her. We head to bed to head home the next morning. I got the text from Juice that the garden is done and we can head back first thing.

The next morning, we head home and I pull up to Shannon and Opie's house. We get out and Opie walks out with Juice with him. We walk up to our men and hug and kiss them hello before we walk into the house. "How was your trip?" Opie asked. "We had fun. Thanks for letting me go." Shannon tells him. "I didn't let you do anything. You want to do something, you don't have to ask permission." he tells her. She nods and snuggles into his side. "I want to show you something." Opie says as he takes Shannon's hand. Walking out to the back deck, Juice and I follow. As soon as she sees the garden, she stands there shocked as the tears fall down her cheeks. "Opie. This is amazing." she says as she turns to him. "You like it?" he asked. "I love it." she says. "I wanted to do something nice for you. Something to show you I care about you." he tells her. She kisses him softly and says "I care about you too. Thank you for this." she says and he kisses her softly while Juice and I slip out the door, leaving the couple alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Walking into our house, before we can even get the door shut, Juice picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he crashes his lips with mine before kissing down my neck. "Miss me?" I ask laughing. "You have no idea and sending those pictures didn't help." he tells me. Looking into his eyes, I say "I bet if you look a little deeper, you might find something you like." His eyes light up and he starts to undress me. Seeing a light blue and white lace bra and panty set, he bites his bottom lip and moans. "Holy shit." he says before crashing his lips with mine again. He works his way down my body and takes my bra off and tosses it aside. He goes to rip my panties off but decides to take them off and stuff them in his pocket. "Mine better be the only ones in those pockets." I say. "Only one ever, baby." he says.

After making love to me, he pulls me into his side and says "I have something for you." I look at him and he pulls out a ring. I sit up and he takes the promise ring off and puts it on my right hand and says "I love you so much. I promised that I would give you my last name and now it's time to make good on that promise. Live, will you marry me?" he asks. I look at him and smile wide and say "Yes." He kisses me softly before putting the ring on my finger.

The next day, we head to the clubhouse. I walk over to my Dad and Lydia and just hold out my hand. "That's great baby." Daddy says. "Lydia, will you help me plan my wedding?" I ask. "I'd be honored to baby." she says hugging me. We look at my Dad and Juice and see them smiling at us. "What?" I ask. "I'm just glad you are getting along." Dad says. "Why wouldn't we? You should be more worried about us ganging up on you." Lydia says and we all laugh. "Fair enough." Daddy says.

That night, there's a party. My Dad stands up and says "Everybody shut up. I got something to say." Everyone stops and listens. "My little girl and her little Rican are getting hitched." he shouts. I call out after him "Nothing little about my Rican." and Juice starts laughing. Everyone comes up and congratulates us. "Congrats Liv." Opie says. "Thanks Ope. How are things with you and Shannon?" I ask. "Really good. Thanks for that." he tells me. "Just take care of her." I tell him. Shannon walks over and I ask "Will you be my maid of honor?" She smiles wide and says "Of course."

That night, Juice and I decide to crash at the clubhouse since we both had been drinking. Laying there together, he asks "Are you happy?" I look at him smiling and say "I have never been happier. You?" I ask. "Absolutely." he says. I look at him for a minute and sit up. "Talk to me." I say. He sits up and pulls me close to him and says "It's just...you deserve better than me and I know it but at the same time, I can't live without you." he tells me. "Baby, you are exactly what I deserve. You are loyal and loving and you are so good to me. You even helped me make my dream come true. You don't realize how smart and amazing you really are. You're perfect for me." I tell him. "Really?" he asks. "Yeah. You know, I'd marry you tomorrow if that's what you wanted." I tell him. "But I want you to have your dream wedding." he tells me. "Baby, I'm a club kid. White dress and church wedding was never in my dreams. As long as I marry you, I'm happy." I tell him. "Tomorrow then?" he asks. "Tomorrow." I say before we drift off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, we walk out to the main room and Juice kisses me softly before pulling out his phone to call Rosen to get our marriage license. "Hey Daddy, I need to talk to you and Lydia for a minute." I tell them. "What's up baby?" he asks. "Juice and I were talking and you know that whole white dress church wedding shit was never me. We want to go to the courthouse and get married...today." I tell him. He smiles and says "I'm still giving you away." I laugh and say "Why do you think I'm telling you?" Juice walks back over and says "Rosen will meet us there at noon with the marriage license." I kiss him softly and say "I need to talk to Shannon." I walk over and Juice follows me. "Can you go to the courthouse with me today? I need my maid of honor there." I say. She smiles and says "Yeah. I can be there." before hugging me. Juice looks at Opie and says "I could use a best man there too." Opie hugs Juice and says "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

It's noon and we are standing in front of the Justice of the Peace. "Juan Carlos do you take Olivia Munson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Juice looks at me and says "I do." The JOP looks at me and says Olivia do you take Juan Carlos to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I look at Juice and smile and say "I do." We exchange rings that I didn't know he already bought and the JOP says "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Juice pulls me close and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss and when we come up for air he says "I love you Mrs Ortiz." Smiling I say "I love you Mr Ortiz."

We walk out of the courthouse and Opie and Shannon hug us goodbye and head back to the clubhouse. My Dad and Lydia hug us and Lydia says "Thank you for letting me be here." I smile and say "You're the closest thing to a mom I have now. I wouldn't do this without you." I tell her and she smiles wide. I hug Daddy and then he hugs Juice and I hear him say "Take care of our girl." Juice nods and says "Always."

We leave the courthouse and head home. Walking up to the door, he picks me up and carries me over the threshold and straight to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed, he hovers over me and says "Time to make love to my wife." I smile and kiss him softly before he deepens the kiss. We slowly undress and he enters me slowly. There's nothing fast or rough about it this time. He takes his time and causes me to reach release after release before finding his own inside me. Lying next to me, he pulls me close and tells me how much he loves me.

The next day, I am in the office when Unser comes in. "I hear a congratulations is in order." he says. "Yeah. Thanks. We got married yesterday. Weren't even engaged twenty four hours before we got married." I tell him laughing. "Still, I'm glad you're happy sweetheart." he tells me. "Well, I know you didn't just come here to talk about me getting married. What can I help you with?" I ask. "There's a girl that needs help. She's eighteen and her dad is beating her. She came to me because she's scared that he's going to kill her." he tells me. "Can you get her out of there or do I need to call the guys?" I ask. "I can get her out but there's more. She's pregnant. Her dad was letting his best friend rape her." he tells me. "Okay. When you get her, bring her here. When you call that you're on your way, I'll have the guys here and I'll call and have them get the safehouse set up." I tell him. "Thanks Sweetheart." I nod. He heads out to get her and I pick up my phone. "Hey baby." Juice says. "Hey babe. Unser just came in." I say. "Safehouse?" he asks. "Yeah. I need you guys on call too." I tell him. "Okay. What do we need to know. The girl is eighteen and her dad beats the shit out of her. Unser said he was letting his best friend rape her and now she's pregnant." I tell him. "Shit. Yeah. Does Unser need help getting her?" he asks. "He said he could get her but I told him to let me know if he needed you guys." I tell him. "Okay. Just let me know what you need. We're on call." he says. "Thanks baby. Love you." I tell him. "Love you." he says.

An hour later, Unser calls and says "I have her. I'll be there shortly." Sighing, I say "I'll call the guys." I call Juice. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey. Unser has the girl and is on his way here." I say. "Okayy. We'll be there in ten. Safehouse is ready." he tells me. "Okay. Be careful." I tell him. We end the call and a few minutes later, Unser walks in with the girl he told me about. "Hey. I'm Liv." I say. "Morgan." she tells me. "Nice to meet you." she tells me but won't meet my eyes. "Wayne, the guys are on their way and the safehouse is ready. Will you wait out here for them? Fill them in a little while I talk to Morgan?" I ask. "Sure Sweetheart." he tells me.

I lead her to my office and sit her down. "Are you okay?" I ask. "No. I'm scared." she tells me. "You're safe now. Here's what's going to happen. My husband and his brothers are on their way here. They help me out. We have a safehouse ready to take you to. How far along are you sweetheart?" I ask. "Six months. Just found out I'm having a little girl." she tells me rubbing her baby bump. "Well, here's what we're going to do. My husband is a member of the Sons of Anarchy MC. And one of the Old Ladies is a doctor. When we get you to the safehouse, she will check you out. I need you to tell me everything you can about your dad and his friend. They won't ever hurt you again. If we are taking you to our safehouse, you are one of us. You need anything, you let me know and we'll take care of it." I tell her. "Thanks you." she says and starts crying. I just hold her and let her cry. When she gets herself together, Unser knocks on the door. "Juice and Happy are here." he tells me. "Thanks Wayne." I say.

I lead her out to the main room and say "Morgan, this is my husband Juice, and his brother Happy. We're going to take you to the safehouse. I'll be there with you. Once we're there, we will have an Old Lady and a SON with you at all times. You and your baby won't be left unprotected." I tell her and she nods. I see Happy looking at her and he asks "Boy or girl?" I look at him a little confused and she says "Girl." He nods and Juice says "Let's get out of here."

We walk into the safehouse and get her settled in. Happy is in the bedroom with her talking and I stand in the hall and listen. "You okay little girl?" he asks. "I think so. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I don't want my daughter being born into that. Seeing me get beat up and raped all the time." she tells him. "I won't let anyone touch you again. Her either." he says and I look at Juice shocked. "Thank you Happy. I just have to figure out where I'm going from here that he won't find me." she says. "You have somewhere to go. We got you. We'll make sure they don't ever come near you again." Happy says. "Thank you." she says softly. Happy walks her back to the living room and we sit her down. "What can you tell us about these guys?" Juice asks. "My dad's name is Luke Jenkins and his best friend is Mark Rogers. My dad stays drunk all the time and his best friend crashes on the couch." she tells us. "So they are there together?" I ask. "Yeah. They don't ever leave the house. Dad gets a pension from his old job and Mark just sponges off of him." she tells us. Happy stands up and Juice and the rest of the guys follow him to the kitchen. "This one is mine." Happy says. "You claiming?" Jax asks and Happy looks at him with a deadly stare and says "Yeah." Juice looks at him and says "You know her and the kid are a package deal?" Happy looks at him and says "Her and the kid are mine." We hear him say this and Morgan looks at me. "He's a good man. He'll protect you and your daughter. You can trust him." I tell her and she nods.

Juice walks back in and says "I need your address." She writes it down and they get a plan together to get these guys taken care of. Happy looks at Morgan and asks "Can we talk?" She nods and follows him into the bedroom that she's staying in. He closes the door and sits on the bed next to her. "I heard what you said. You don't even know me but you called me and my daughter yours. Why?" she asks. "I'm tired of being alone. You need someone to be there for you and she needs a dad. I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again." he tells her honestly. "So what now?" she asks. "Once we take care of those two pricks, we get you moved in with me and get things ready for the princess. Then when she's born, I give you my crow." he says. She looks at him confused and he says "It's a tattoo of a crow with my name to tell everyone you're my Old Lady. Means you are protected by the club if I am there or not." he explains. "Okay. Thank you Happy." she says before he pulls her to him and kisses the top of her head as his hand moves down to rub her baby bump.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Juice, Happy and the guys go to head out to take care of Morgan's dad and his friend. Walking them to the garage, to the van, I kiss Juice and tell him "Be careful. I love you." Kissing me again, he says "Love you too." I look over at Morgan and Happy and see him holding her close. He tilts her head up and kisses her lips and I hear him say "I'll be back little girl. You and the princess relax. Don't leave until I get back." She nods and says "Be careful." and he nods.

They leave and we head back into the house. Sitting in the living room, all we can do is wait. "Have you thought of names for the baby?" I ask, hoping to get her mind off of things. "Molly Elizabeth." Morgan says. "That's beautiful." I tell her. She starts rubbing her stomach. "I guess Happy said I'm staying with him and he said we'd get things for Molly." she says. "Then let's get that list started. There might still be some things in storage that we can use but we'll still put it on the list and anything else you need for her, we'll get once you're settled." I tell her and she says "Thanks."

The guys find the house and it's officially dark out. They sneak up to the house, half at the front and half at the back. Busting in the door, both men were passed out in the living room. They jump at the sound and before they can move, they are grabbed and thrown into the van and taken to the warehouse. Both men are tied to chairs and plastic is put underneath them. A table is moved over beside the men and Happy and Juice start unpacking Happy's bag. The two men see the items being unpacked and start to panic. "Shut the fuck up!" Tig yells and they go quiet. Happy walks over and says "You think it's okay to beat a woman? You get to see what she felt." He takes his mallet and start smashing the man's hands before starting on his ribs and finally putting a bullet in his head. Moving over to the other man, Happy gets in his face and says "Morgan is with me now. That baby? Will call me Daddy. She will never know you exist. You will never touch my Old Lady or my kid again." Happy seethes before he shoves his Kbar in the man's chest. "Juice, Hap, head back to the safehouse and relieve the prospects. We got this." Clay says. They nod and head out the door.

Walking into the safehouse, Morgan and I stand and Juice comes to me and pulls me close, kissing me softly. Happy walks to Morgan and cups her face and kisses her softly. "It's done." he says. You can see her visibly relax. "We'll get some sleep tonight and then head to get your things tomorrow and get you moved in." Happy says and Morgan grabs her stomach. "You okay?" Happy asks. "I think she likes your voice. She's kicking." she says. She takes Happy's hand and puts it on her stomach and says "Say something." He touches her stomach and says "You and Momma are okay Princess." and she kicks his hand. His eyes go wide and he says "She kicked me." We all start laughing and he asks "You feel that all the time?" She says "Pretty much. But she's been moving more when you speak." He pulls her close and rubs her stomach.

We all turn in for the night and Happy lays down with Morgan, her on her back and him on his side and his hand on her stomach. "Thank you Happy." she says. "You're good." he says. "Have you thought of any names?" He asks. "Molly Elizabeth." she says. "Molly Elizabeth Lowman." he says. "Molly Elizabeth Lowman." she says. Juice and I are lying in bed and I ask "What the everloving hell is happening with Happy?" Juice says "He told me that he's not getting any younger and figures this might be the last chance he has to be a dad." I look at him and realize Happy might be right.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, we head out of the safehouse and to Morgan's dad's house. Walking in the door, we head to her room and start packing things up. Putting the boxes in the van, we head to Happy's house. The guys bring everything in and she and I start unpacking it all. Once done, we head out to the back deck with the guys. I go to sit in Juice's lap and Happy pulls Morgan into his lap. I see him putting his hand on her stomach and he leans forward and says "You're home Princess." He smiles when she kicks. "You're getting a kick out of her kicking." Morgan asks softly. "Yeah. Doesn't hurt you does it?" he asks. "Not really. She's been good about not kicking me that hard yet." Morgan says. "When are you wanting to go shopping?" I ask. Happy looks at her and says "You can go tomorrow." She nods. "While you and Liv are getting shit for the baby, Juice and I will find you a car." he says. "Happy…" she starts. "You need something to get around in for you and Molly." he says. "Okay." she says. After everyone leaves, Happy says "I want to do something." Morgan looks at him as she rubs her belly and he says "I wanna go to the courthouse and get married then take you to meet my ma." he says and she looks at him confused. "She'd kick my ass if I had a kid outta wedlock." he says. "But she's not yours. By blood anyway." she says. "Don't matter to her." he says. "Happy, you don't have to do this if it's not something you want." she tells him. "Come here." he says. She moves closer to him and he pulls her into his lap. "Wouldn't do it if I didn't want it. I'm not getting any younger and this is my chance to have a wife and kid and it keeps you and her protected." he tells her. "Okay." he says. "We can go the day after tomorrow to the courthouse and then head to ma's after. We can take my truck since you can't ride." he says and she nods.

Juice and I head into our house and sit on the couch. "Are you as confused as I am?" I ask Juice. "Yeah. I am." I say. His phone buzzes and he looks at the text. "Happy wants me to get Morgan a burner programmed." he says. "That's good but she needs a phone with GPS too. You know how shit happens." I say. "I'll hook her up. Get it on the club account." he tells me. We head to bed and I lay my head on Juice's chest and just lay there. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just thinking. She's been through hell and back. I just hope we can keep her and that baby safe." I say. "We will." he tells me and I just nod. I look up at him and ask "What would you say to trying for a baby?" I ask. "That what you want?" he asks. "Yeah but I want you to want it too." I tell him. "Oh, believe me baby. I do. I want a house full of kids with you." he tells me and I smile. "I love you my Goof." I say. "I love you too." he tells me, laughing.

The next morning, we head over to Happy's house and Morgan and I start to leave. Happy hands her an envelope with cash in it and she looks at him. "Get what you and her need. You see something you want for you or her, get it." he says. "Thank you." she says looking down. He tilts her head and says "Don't do that. You're with me and nothing changes that. Remember what I said." he tells her and she nods. He kisses her softly and helps her into the car. We head out and I ask "How was your first night?" She looks at me and says "He wants to go tomorrow to get married and then for me to meet his mom." she tells me. "I've met his mom a couple of times when I went with my dad and Happy. You'll like her but you will see where she gets that scowl from." I tell her. "I hope she likes me." She says looking down at her stomach. "She will. You're marrying her son and giving her a granddaughter. She'll love you." I tell her. She seems to relax a little at that.

We do a little shopping and get everything that we think we will need for Molly's room and for her. "Is there anything you need for you?" I ask. "Not really." she says and I look at her. "I know something." I tell her and she looks at me confused. We set everything up to be delivered that afternoon and we walk into a dress shop. Finding a beautiful maternity dress that is flowy and comes down to her ankles, we find a nice pair for flat sandals for her, we head back to her and Happy's house. Walking in the door, we are carrying a few bags and Happy and Juice come to help us. Molly holds one bag back and says "This one's for me." He looks at her and she says "For tomorrow." He nods and takes the bags to the nursery. "We can get things unpacked tomorrow. Prospects will be here while we're gone tomorrow putting everything together but the crib. I'm doing it tonight." he tells her and she nods. "We're meeting them at the courthouse tomorrow at 10am." Juice says. "I know. She filled me in." I tell him. I see Morgan and Happy head to the nursery to get things set up as we see ourselves out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning, we are standing in front of the Justice of the Peace watching Morgan become Morgan Lowman. After they exchange vows, Happy kisses her softly and we head outside. "We're gonna head to Ma's for the night. Be back sometime late tomorrow." Happy says. Juice and I nod and say goodbye. Happy walks with Morgan to the car and opens the passenger door, helping her in. Once he gets into the driver seat, they take off. A few minutes into the drive, Happy speaks "Thank you, little girl." Morgan looks at him confused and he says "For what?" Morgan asks. "This. Marrying me. Letting me help you raise Molly. My Ma isn't doing good. Cancer is getting her and all she wanted was for me to get married and have a child." he tells her. "Happy, you're helping me. I didn't know how I was going to raise her. I have not job and no one wants to hire someone that's pregnant." she tells him. "Well, you don't have to work. I can provide for all three of us." he tells her and she nods. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

Pulling up to a small house, he gets out of the car and helps her out before they walk up to the door. Opening the door, Happy leads Morgan in and walks in behind her. "Ma? You here?" he calls out. "In here Mijo." Elena calls from the living room. They walk in and Morgan shyly stands behind Happy. "Mijo, what are you doing here?" she asks. "Came to see you. Wanted to talk to you about a couple of things." he says. "Any of those things the young lady standing behind you? Come here Mija." Elena says and Morgan comes out from behind Happy. "Ma, this is Morgan. My wife." he says and Elena smiles wide as she pulls Morgan in for a hug. "It's so great to meet you Mija. Come. Sit." Elena says. Morgan sits beside her and Elena says, looking at Morgan's stomach. "The little one the other thing you need to tell me?" she asks. "Yeah Ma." he says as he sits beside Morgan who is between him and Elena. "Bobby's daughter runs a shelter and Morgan came to her for help. I claimed her and her baby to make sure she's safe. Didn't want the kid born out of wedlock so we got married. I'm helping her raise the baby." Happy says. "Are you okay with this Mija?" Elena asks Morgan. "Yes Ma'am. Happy's been good to me and Molly seems to love hearing his voice." Morgan says. "Well, no matter how you came together. You're family so no more of that ma'am shit. You call me Ma." Elena says. "Thanks Ma." Morgan says. The more they talk the more Molly moves around. "You want to see something funny?" Morgan asks Elena and she nods. She takes Elena's hand and puts it on her stomach. "Talk to her Happy." Morgan says. He kneels in front of her and speaks to her stomach. "Tell Abuela hello Princess." he says and Molly starts kicking Elena's hand. Her face lights up as she starts to laugh.

Back in Charming, Juice and I are sitting at home and watching a movie. "I'm really glad she's gonna be okay." I say. "Me too. She's sweet. Might balance out his cranky ass." Juice says and I start laughing. We lay there in silence and after a few minutes, I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me softly. I pull him over me and we start to shed clothes in between kisses and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, never breaking the kiss. Both of us find our release and he pulls me into his side. "I love you Liv." he tells me. "I love you too Juan Carlos." I say and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

The next day, I'm sitting at the clubhouse with Morgan. "How'd it go yesterday?" I ask her. "It went great. His mom is happy for us and all she talked about was her granddaughter." Morgan says laughing. "Good to see you smiling." I tell her. "Good. Are you happy?" I ask her. "I didn't know if I would be but Happy and his mom are both great. I'm happy and for the first time in my life, I feel like it's going to be okay." she tells me. A few minutes later, she's rubbing her stomach. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just a contraction." she says. "Happy know?" I ask. "No. They have been about thirty minutes apart." she says. "Well, I'm staying close." I tell her and she nods.

An hour later, I help Morgan stand to go to the bathroom but before she could take a step, her water breaks. "Happy." I yell as another contraction hits Morgan. "What's wrong?" he asks. "My water broke. The baby's coming." she tells him. He smiles and helps her out to my car. Pulling up to St Thomas, we take her inside.

Fourteen hours later, Happy and Morgan are sitting in the hospital room and Happy is sitting on the bed next to Morgan and he's holding Molly. "Hey Princess." he says as he looks at her. He looks at Morgan and kisses her softly and says "She's perfect babe." He hands her to Morgan as she falls asleep. Morgan looks down at her and smiles. "Happy?" Morgan asks. "Yeah baby." he says. "Can you get Liv and Juice? I want to ask them to be her Godparents." she says. "Yeah babe. I'll get them." he says before walking out of the room.

We walk into the room with Happy and Morgan says "We wanted to ask you something. Will you be Molly's godparents?" she asks. We look at Happy and he nods and we say "Of course." I take Molly from her and say "Hey baby girl. Your Uncle Juice and I are going to spoil you." I kiss the top of her head and look at Juice and he's smiling. I nod. He looks at Happy and Morgan and says "We have something to ask you." Happy looks at Juice and he says "We need you guys to return the favor. Be our kid's godparents." he says. Morgan looks at me and asks "Are you?" I smile and say "Six weeks. Just found out this morning." I tell her. Happy comes over and hugs us both. I take Molly back to Morgan and she hugs me and Happy says "We'd love to be the kid's godparents."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

We're sitting at the doctor's office waiting on my appointment and I am quiet. "You okay baby?" Juice asks. "Yeah. Just anxious to find out what we're having." I tell him with a small smile. A few minutes later, my name is called and we are headed back to the exam room. After going over the normal questions and checks, she moves the ultrasound machine over and puts the cold gel on my stomach. Moving the wand, we hear the heartbeat and I see Juice smile from ear to ear. She moves the wand and little more and says "Looks like you're having a little boy. Congrats." I clean the gel off of my stomach and get myself back together while Juice is looking at the ultrasound pictures. "A son." he tells me as he looks up at me. "Yeah baby. A son." I say smiling.

Walking in the door at home, I pull out my phone and call my dad and Lydia and tell them to come over. A few minutes later, we hear a bike pull up and Juice lets them in. "What did you want to see us about Sweetheart?" Daddy asked. "I had my appointment. Looks like you two are getting a grandson." I tell them and Lydia pulls me into a hug and says "I'm so happy for you." and I can't help but smile. We are all sitting around and Daddy asks "Have you thought of names?" Juice says no but I say "I have." They all look at me and I say "Devin James" and they all smile. "Devin James it is." Juice says before kissing me softly. He puts his hand on my stomach and Devin kicks his hand and Juice's smile gets bigger.

After my dad and Lydia leave, Juice and I are sitting on the couch and I ask "Are you sure you're okay with the name?" He smiles and says "I love the name. I promise." I lay my head on his shoulder and he laces his fingers with mine, we sit in silence. After a few minutes I ask "You think Happy would paint a mural on the wall for us?" He looks at me and asks "What are you thinking?" I look at our hands and say "Just crows flying over the crib. One for each member of Redwood and his name over the crib." I say. "I'll ask him at work tomorrow." he says and I smile.

The next day, I pull up to my office and am sitting there when Unser comes in. "How are you doing Sweetheart?" he asks. "Good. Found out we're having a boy. Devin James." I tell him. "That's good Sweetheart." He says and I see something is wrong. "What can I do for you, Wayne?" I ask. "Have another that needs help. Girl is five years old. Only family is her dad and he's beating her. Teacher called me and reported it. Cops have been out there a few times and nothing's been done. He convinces them that she just a clumsy child." he tells me. "Shit. Okay. Her only being five, that's going to be hard. I can have the guys make him sign her over and handle him, but is there anyone that can take her? I don't want her going into foster care." I tell him. "There's no family. Just her and her dad." he tells me. "Okay. Let me call the guys and see what we can get done. Just keep an eye on her and I'll call you shortly." I tell him.

I walk into the clubhouse and see Opie and Shannon sitting at the bar together. I walk over and Shannon hugs me. "Are you okay Liv?" Opie asks, seeing me stressed. "Can you get the family together? I need help." I tell him and he starts making calls. We have everyone together, members and Old Ladies. "Unser came to me today with a client but there's a problem." I tell them and they wait for me to continue. "The client is a five year old little girl who's father is beating her. No family which means she'll go into foster care and the cops have been out there several times and haven't done shit. Now, I have a plan but the only thing is, there's nowhere for this little girl to go other than foster care." I tell them. I see Shannon whisper something to Opie and he looks at her for a minute before nodding. "We'll take her." Shannon says. I look at Opie and he nods. "Okay, do you guys think that you could convince her father into signing custody over to you guys and him just leave town?" I ask and Jax says "We got you. Just get us the info. But Shannon will need to be there to take the little girl." Jax says and I nod. "What's her name?" Shannon asks. "Maggie." I say and she nods.

A little later, we are sitting in the office and I have the papers to sign over all legal right over to Opie and Shannon. We head out to the house and as soon as we knock, a man answers the door and we push our way in with Opie pinning him to the wall. "Who are you?" the man asks. "Doesn't matter who we are. Here's what's going to happen. You're gonna sign these papers signing Maggie over to me and my Old Lady." Opie says "And why would I do that?" the man asks. "Because if you don't, I'll slit your fucking throat and she will still go with us." Opie says. "Why do you care? She's a worthless brat." the man says. "Then sign her over to us." Opie says. "Fine." he says before Opie releases him and signs the papers. "Girls, go get Maggie and get her things packed." Jax says and we nod. They take the man out to the van and a couple of the guys take him to the cabin.

Shannon and I walk into the bedroom and see Maggie cowering in the corner. We inch over to her saying "Maggie, I'm Liv and this is Shannon. We're going to get you out of here sweetheart." I tell her. "Where's my daddy?" she asks. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. Our friends are helping him go away for awhile but you are going to be living with me and my boyfriend. No one is going to hurt you anymore." Shannon tells her. "You won't hit me?" she asks. "No baby. Me and my boyfriend won't hurt you and won't let anyone else hurt you." Shannon says. "Are you going to be my new mommy and daddy?" she asks. "Yeah baby. We are. We need to get your things packed and get you to your new home, okay?" Shannon asks. "Okay." she says before standing up and letting us help her get her things together. We get out to my car and head to Opie and Shannon's to get her settled in while the guys are handling the dad.

At the cabin, Opie is in the guy's face seething as he speaks. "You think it's okay to beat up on little girls? Do you?" Opie asks. "You wanted the brat. Why are you here?" the man asks. "That little girl is my daughter now. She's young enough that hopefully she won't remember you." Opie says before emptying his clip in the guy's head before walking out to go home to his new family.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When the guys walk back into the clubhouse, I'm sitting on the couch rubbing my stomach while Maggie is sitting with Shannon. Devin starts kicking and I tell Maggie "Come here." She walks over to me and I take her little hand and put it on my stomach and she feels him kick. "Was that the baby?" she asks. "Yeah. That's your little cousin Devin." I tell her and she smiles. We hear the guys come in and Maggie goes back to Shannon. Opie and Juice walk over and Juice sits next to me and I see Maggie curl into Shannon. Opie sits down next to Shannon and says "You're safe sweetheart. He won't hurt you anymore." She looks up at him and asks "Are you my new Daddy?" He smiles softly and says "Yeah baby girl. I'm your new Daddy." She looks at Shannon and she nods before Maggie walks over to Opie and hugs him. He holds her close and says "I won't let anyone else hurt you." She snuggles into him and I can't help but smile.

After they head home with Maggie, Juice and I head home. When we walk in the door, I head right to the shower. Standing underneath the water, I rub my stomach. How could anyone hurt their child like that? What kind of a monster does that to a little girl? I feel the tears start to fall and then feel Juice's arms wrap around my waist and his hands on my baby bump. I lean back into him and he just holds me. I turn to face him and he kisses me softly. There's nothing sexual about it, just being together. Once we finish our shower, he heads to the kitchen for a drink and I move to the nursery and sit in the rocker that Juice put in there for me. Juice walks in and kneels in front of me as I am sitting there, looking at my stomach, rubbing it. "What's wrong baby?" he asks. Without looking up, I ask "How could anyone hurt their child like that?" Juice puts his hand on my stomach and says "I don't know baby but I promise no one will hurt you or Devin." I look into his eyes and say "I love you." He smiles softly and says "I love you. Both of you." He stands and takes my hand before leading me to the bedroom. Getting into bed, he pulls me close and puts his hand on my stomach and that's the last thing I remember before dozing off.

Waking up the next morning, I hear Juice's light snores in my ear and his hand is still on my stomach and I can't help but smile. I go to get out of bed and he stirs, pulling me closer. "Stay." he says. "I gotta get breakfast started." I say. "We'll go to breakfast in a few. Just stay a little longer." he tells me. I snuggle back up to him and feel him kiss the top of my head as I am snuggled into his chest. I look up at him and he looks at me and says "I love you both so much." I see something in his eyes and it worries me. Sitting up a little, I say "Baby, talk to me." he says. "My dad bailed on me. I don't want you or Devin to ever think that I'll do that to you." I kiss him softly and tell him "You are not your father. You're here. You are such a good man and going to be an even better father." I tell him. He kisses me softly and I say "Now, get up. You're wife and son are hungry." He smiles wide and says "Let's go eat."

After eating, we head to the clubhouse and see that Shannon and Opie are there with Molly. Sitting next to Shannon as we look over and see Opie with Molly sitting in his lap and he's listening to her as she talks. "How'd she do last night?" I ask. "Good. She woke up once with a nightmare and Opie sat with her and held her. It was really sweet." Shannon says. She looks at me and asks "How are you doing?" I look at her and say "I look at her and I can't fathom how someone could do that to their own child." She nods and says "I know." Looking back over at Opie and Maggie, we see her wrap her arms around his neck and hear her say "Thank you Daddy."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Lying in bed, Juice has his hand on my stomach like he normally does. He's really bonded with Devin and he isn't even here yet. I'm lying awake, feeling him moving around and feeling a little discomfort in my back and stomach but I haven't told Juice. I don't want him to freak out. All of a sudden, I feel a contraction hit. I must have stiffened up because Juice woke up. "You okay?" he asks, concerned. "Yeah. Just a contraction." I say and he smiles. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. About that time, another contraction hits. "Baby, we might need to head to St Thomas." I tell him. "Yeah." he says as he gets up and get dressed. I stand up to go to the bathroom with his help and as soon as my feet hit the tiled floor, my water breaks. Juice throws down a couple of towels and helps me change before we head out the door with my bag and the baby's bag. On the way there, I call my Dad and Lydia to meet us there.

Seven hours later, I am sitting in my hospital room, looking over at Juice holding Devin. I hear him whisper "I won't ever leave you, son." I feel a tear fall. Juice looks up and brings Devin over to me. "You okay Momma?" he asks. "Yeah. I heard what you said to him." I tell him. "I won't ever leave you or him. I'm not my dad." he tells me. "I know you aren't. You're a good man and you're already an amazing father. Talking to him and bonding with him before he was even here." I tell him and he kisses me softly as my Dad and Lydia walks in. "Where's my grandson." Lydia asks. I hand him to her as she kisses my cheek. "You did good baby." she says and I smile and say "Thank Mom." She looks at me shocked and Juice and Daddy just smile. "What? You've been more of a mom than mine was. You earned the title." I tell her and she smiles wide and says "You, little man, have an amazing mom and dad. Be good for them." before she kisses his head softly and I can't help but smile.

A few days later, we are home and have Mom and Dad with us. The club is there and most of the Old Ladies too. I see Juice holding Devin, showing him off like the proud Daddy he is and I can't help but smile and look at the family I always dreamed of. Opie walks over with Maggie and when he sits down beside me, she gets in his lap. "How you doing Bitty?" he asks. "Good Giant. How about you?" I ask. He looks at Maggie and says "Real good." Maggie looks at Opie and says "Can I go see Devin, Daddy?" He kisses the top of her head and says "Yeah but you have to ask Uncle Juice first." She nods before kissing his cheek and running over to Juice. I see him bend down and show Devin to her and see her kiss the top of his head and say "You're my best friend Devin. I'll take care of you." I can't help but smile seeing how my entire family has just fallen into place for me.


End file.
